


晨昏线

by hitchhikerZ



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitchhikerZ/pseuds/hitchhikerZ
Summary: 最好不要和在战场上偷税的神经病扯上关系——理智这么告诉克洛克达尔。但是他的朋友太少了，关键时刻只好拿睡过的敌人凑合。*《监狱假期》后续，和前作联系不大，只需要知道他们在推进城搞过了，反正原著看上去也是搞过了。
Relationships: Crocodile & Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新坑！本来想一次性放出的，实在是进度有点慢……叭好意思(*>﹏<*)估计写完能到下半年

第一章

“太丢人了，白胡子！我可不想输给你这个‘懦夫’！”

他像是被苦酒呛到喉咙，条件反射，辣又酸涩的愤怒倾泄而出。很多目光投向他，无声的窥视让战场的嘈杂一度减弱。克洛克达尔不理会别人怎么想，震荡的余波还在他心中翻腾。他距离白胡子太远，怒火烧不到站在船头的人。

许多情绪在旧七武海心中翻腾：震惊、愤怒、难以言喻的失落感，但是所有感情都指向一个念头：爱德华·纽盖特就要死了。

白胡子看起来仍然像山一般矗立，没人敢冒犯他的威严，哪怕他受了伤露出破绽，鬣狗也不敢围攻一头流血的狮子。他们都在等待他自己走向终点。也许他的船员们对他仍有信心，愿意不惜一切代价为他赴汤蹈火，但他的敌人明白，时运已过，旧时代的火燃尽了。

克洛克达尔一声不吭地站在原地，在重新恢复厮杀的人群里显得格格不入，却也没人敢打扰他。有那么一瞬他像是怔住了，雪茄的烟雾没有散去，在他身边划出一个安全的圈，保护他不被周围左右，做出决定。

刀光剑影里，没有人留意到他下决心的瞬间，只除了刚刚与他交过手的另一个七武海。

多弗朗明哥和他的战斗被某个倒下的巨人打断，他以和自己高大身形不相称的轻巧动作跃起，落下的同时切割了后方趁机偷袭的敌人，血花溅在他咧开的嘴角。他的仇人不少，一个接一个围上来，几乎没有喘息的时间。多弗朗明哥落到普通海贼难以攀爬的高塔上，操纵一个显眼的大家伙制造混乱。就是这样，烧吧，把他们剁成肉酱，让哀嚎震破天际，吵到那些天上之人也不得安宁。多弗朗明哥在高处欣赏他引发的混乱，如同一个神明降下灾祸，仅仅为了证明自己的权威。

即使是守卫在处刑台前的大人物们也免不了被卷入杀戮的热潮，他看到海军本部元帅拼命按住想冲出去的中将卡普，最悠闲的大将也时不时向战场射出耀眼的光弹，享受着游刃有余的平衡。没有人停下来，停下来就会丧命，战士们就像是角马迁徙般前仆后继踏过同类的尸体，却比动物更盲目，没有方向。

可是在他目光所能及之处，偏偏出现了一个突兀的真空地带。

克洛克达尔很容易被找到，他是不息的河川中一块沉默的石头，在他身边有人向前冲，有人向后倒下，生或死，成与败，都没人沾到他大衣的一角。他像一个恒定的坐标，将原始法则和某些在此之上的东西隔离开来。

多弗朗明哥方才因为鲜血而高昂的情绪逐渐冷却了。他被完全吸引，恍惚地想：为什么其他人都成了模糊的影子？

耳边的声音都消失了，一切跃动变成虚化的背景，他的时间奇怪地与克洛克达尔同步——顺着他的视线，看到远处白胡子的背影，一样的静止，遥不可及。克洛克达尔的注视持续了一会儿，像是等待搅动战场的风停下，然后转过身，走向相反的方向。

他放弃了吗？

还是说，这是一场单向的告别？

多弗朗明哥跳下高塔，汇入那洪流中，他很久违地想要看看这河流最终奔向何处。逆流而行的克洛克达尔本不应注意到他，却偏偏在转身的那一刻，他们的目光碰到了一起。

也可能是在看别人。可他的胸口却蓬起了一簇火焰，像是被几束聚光灯一齐照到，又像是被烧热的利刃刺穿心脏。生平第一次，他似乎能感受到他人沉甸甸的情感，而不是只靠猜测。

克洛克达尔轻轻瞥过他，就像看一只海鸟掠过白云，然后悄无声息地化成了沙。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

没有人想到克洛克达尔会突然对处刑台出手。

海军最为吃惊，他们习惯了利用海贼之间的矛盾挑动他们自相残杀；白胡子海贼团似乎有所预感，毕竟有人参与过几十年前的恩怨；要去拯救兄弟的男主角完全没想到过这支奇兵，但他也不吃惊，他根本不在意——这样最好，克洛克达尔懒得给臭小鬼当保姆，即便现在他们已经成了绑在一根绳子上的蚂蚱。

基本上，他讨厌一切剪不断理还乱的孽缘。可孽缘之所以是孽缘，正因为他们会不厌其烦地找上门来。

一根无形的线割断了他的脖子，克洛克达尔早有准备，甚至连对方要攻击的位置都十分确定。多弗朗明哥很喜欢在众目睽睽之下闹出大动静，比起真心实意要杀他，更像是打了个恶劣的招呼。

“你要把我甩了，和白胡子联手吗？”多弗朗明哥似乎看出来点端倪，格外有兴致地说：“我可要吃醋了……”

如果拿伊万科夫和多弗朗明哥混蛋比谁更讨厌，克洛克达尔还真的挑不出赢家。怎么什么话到他们嘴里都能变了味儿呢？滚蛋，都去死吧——虽然这么说，眼前多弗朗明哥的麻烦程度要远超跟在小鬼后面团团转的人妖王。

“我不会和任何人联手的。”

克洛克达尔心情极差地向多弗朗明哥挥出铁钩，和明显兴奋起来的对手缠斗起来——主要是为了堵住他的臭嘴，以防他把该说的不该说的都抖出来。

“喂，干什么这么凶？” 多弗朗明哥开始态度轻佻，带着几分戏耍心态。很快发现高手对决不可掉以轻心，克洛克达尔是真的被惹毛了，沙岚的形态几乎达到天灾级别，他才刚刚躲开，对方的铁钩就从遮挡视线的沙幕中直击他的面门，逼得多弗朗明哥不得不放弃凝聚新的丝线，转而用霸气加强防御。

在此之前，克洛克达尔周围的丝线已经在暴烈的沙尘中散成粉末。毫不夸张地说，他现在就是个移动绞肉机。即使在推进城他也没这么生气过，多弗朗明哥得意地笑起来：“你的复仇之旅总是不顺利啊。怎么，想先解救人质再和白胡子堂堂正正地打一场吗？我都不知道你还是个理想主义者。”

“滚一边去，别碍我的事。”

克洛克达尔根本不搭理他的挑衅，危机已经解除，就向下一个地方迈进。他看似随意行动，实际上有意识地扫荡过逼近白胡子海贼团的敌人，路过他的海贼很快与前进的伙伴合流。

好吧，这一招不管用。多弗朗明哥低头反省：看来是没抓住他的痛点。

克洛克达尔正在留意四面八方的动静，以免被卷入其他人的攻击中。就在，刚才女帝的俘虏之箭石化了他的防御壁，流动的沙阵碎裂崩塌。他的耳朵本就敏锐，经过推进城一路的战斗洗礼，现在正在巅峰，一瞬间就听到地下与空中两个速度一致的声音——来势迅猛，似乎附着某种特别的力量，无法靠自然化躲避。他踢过一个被石化的士兵挡住地下冒出的冲击，又用铁钩扯过一艘军舰的船腹铁板，将其作为盾牌，右手积蓄力量，随时准备放出沙岚……但那股无形的力量没有冲破盾牌，反而拉扯铁板大力回缩，克洛克达尔为了躲避脚下的攻击而跳起，空中没有着力点进行抗衡，一瞬间就被拉了过去。

他反应迅速地舍弃了盾牌，用沙尘将之绞碎，粘着在碎片上的东西几乎有生命般的爬上铁钩，如水蛭扎进他残存的左腕，克洛克达尔的脖子上血管根根浮现，咬碎了牙也不能阻止半边身体不听他使唤地单膝跪地，他的脑袋艰难地低下去，一寸一寸接近泥土，接近某个人的鞋尖。多弗朗明哥抓住他的头发，他的下巴被迫扬起——另一只手牢牢把握住寄生在他体内的，挣动不已的线。

“看着我。”他凑近克洛克达尔流血的脸庞，说，“不要看别的地方。”

克洛克达尔的眼睛肿胀着，不自觉地眨了一下，视野产生变化：挡在眼前的还是黑乎乎的一片。

走错了路的时间悄悄退了回去。提示已经给够了。

他松开钩子，落在多弗朗明哥不远处的船舱里。铁板哐当一声重重的地砸落在地，多弗朗明哥失望地踩在铁板上，拔出钩子尖，抛接到另一只手中。

“你想把它要回来吗？”他将铁钩指向它原本的主人，像手持长剑的角斗士那样意气风发，“那就过来和我玩玩。”

克洛克达尔往地上啐了一口血——他被“钻石”乔兹撞伤，血还没完全止住，一不注意还会从鼻子里流出来。他不想和多弗朗明哥“玩”，各种意义上。人类比狗更麻烦的一点就是不轻易服从命令，如果想让他们听话，狗饼干和关在门外起不到任何作用，必须得把他们打得屁滚尿流。多弗朗明哥比任何人类都麻烦，死亡也不能阻止他的任性，而把他永远埋进坟墓又不太容易。

等有空了一定要好好做个方案，克洛克达尔给自己的计划加上备注：不能使用钉钉子的普通棺木，要为多弗朗明哥准备密封的水泥块，以防万一暴风雨夜一道雷电劈醒死人，或者某个疯狂科学家盗走尸体——毕竟大千世界无奇不有，总得做好万全准备。

他的鼻血滴答流下手背，眼看就要流到领巾。克洛克达尔无意恋战，身后的对手却始终阴魂不散，被操纵的铁钩飞来，划破了他的衣袖，终于让他无法压制怒气。他停在一艘木船的船头，三日月形沙丘迅猛地削去朝他袭来的白线。

克洛克达尔的声音变得像暴风雨前的雷声，充满危险的预兆，和处女座的抓狂：“这是我唯一一套能见人的衣服。你死定了。”

多弗朗明哥大笑起来，飞向穿着黑色大衣的死神。手指灵活地勾勒出空中的路线图，钩子精准地落在桅杆上扣住，落点正好能踢中克洛克达尔的脑袋。没指望一击即中，克洛克达尔果然以沙子形态潜入船舱，多弗朗明哥提前预判，自由落体，撞破早就脆弱不堪的地板。内舱突然开始崩塌，多弗朗明哥被一股漩涡般的力量包围，往下看，发现自己的脚已经陷入了流沙之中。

克洛克达尔早就在看不见的舱内布下了陷阱，侵蚀轮回早就发动，多说几句话只是在拖延时间，好确保多弗朗明哥能准确无误地一脚踏进来。

多弗朗明哥在感到不妙的第一瞬间就扯住桅杆上的钩子，想要脱身，却什么都没抓住——桅杆和船的上半部分也被风化成沙，他用力的挣扎反而让自己越陷越深，半个身子都被沙子覆盖。只剩一只手还扒在浮沙表面，维持平衡。

他的前方，细密的沙子游向一处，聚拢出克洛克达尔的身形，他的右手拿着钩子，重新把它装回自己的断肢上。

多弗朗明哥甩了下脑袋，试图把耳朵里的沙子抖掉。形势逆转，看来他是打算把他困在这里。但这可能实现吗？

技高一筹的赢家走在浮沙上，他就是沙漠的一部分，不受重量的限制，流沙牢笼为他辟出道路。他单膝跪在多弗朗明哥面前，把手伸向他的头——多弗朗明哥以为他要碾碎他的脑袋，换了他自己肯定会这么做。他想用右手去抓住克洛克达尔手腕，却被暗藏的吸力限制住行动。

只能制作线分身脱身了。

危机感却还没给他敲响警钟，导致他迟缓了那么一秒。克洛克达尔的双手——准确地说是金属关节和右手——用力拍上他的脸颊，力道带出“啪”的一声清响。

他的骨头没有被挤碎，克洛克达尔的力道在介于巴掌和合拢露馅儿的三明治之间。这个动作带来的后果仅仅是他的脸被夹住，形成一个嘴巴张开，挤成一团的滑稽表情。

多弗朗明哥的心情一定让他的表情更加好笑，因为他此时此刻充满了困惑，脑袋里拼命思索，也猜不透对手的意图。

唯一能浮现在脑海里的是一只巴吉度犬，饲主为干部塞尼奥尔。松弛的脸部皮肤让小狗显得少年老成，从小就耷眉丧眼，满脸写着高兴。绅士和几个小鬼头最喜欢啪地捧住委屈的狗头，然后一顿使劲揉搓。

克洛克达尔从鼻子里喷出一声笑，喷笑随后变为毫不遮掩的大声嘲笑。

好吧，也不算坏。多弗朗明哥想，让他暂且得意会儿。

克洛克达尔俯视着变得安静下来的对手，回想起几分钟前不存在的未来里，与现在截然相反的情势，傲慢地开口：“现在是谁在向谁低头啊？”

灵光一现，多弗朗明哥恍然大悟：“见闻色。”

“名起得不错。”

“……不是我起的，那是它的官方叫法。”多弗朗明哥真诚建议道，“你在阿拉巴斯坦宅得太久了。”

“……”克洛克达尔沉默了一会儿，面无表情地说，“不重要。”他喷出一口烟，成功呛到了多弗朗明哥。

你是在抽假烟吗？多弗朗明哥难以置信地在咳嗽中质问他，因为克洛克达尔的雪茄早就烧完，刚刚将沙粒化的烟丝吹进了他的鼻孔。

“你想打，我可以奉陪，但必须等一切结束之后。”

多弗朗明哥用大拇指堵住一边的鼻孔，试图把鼻腔里的异物擤出来，从表情上判断，完全不愿意暂时休战。

他的线分身无声缓慢地在远处成形，差个几秒就能金蝉脱壳，到时候他要把克洛克达尔……干点什么好呢？还来不及思索，眼前的脸就拉近了距离。

多弗朗明哥既吃惊又紧张，他是打算吻他吗？

尽管热衷于调戏不苟言笑的前同事，他没有指望过对方有所回应。他们比炮友都差的远，克洛克达尔绝对是打算把监狱里发生的事带到棺材里。只是……一丝隐秘的期待悄悄翻腾起来，每个愚蠢的男人都有过这样飘飘然的时刻。

克洛克达尔当然没有吻他。

他凑近他的耳朵，压低声音：“如果你想让别人看着你，首先得把墨镜脱下来。”

多弗朗明哥的眼睛为这句话睁大了，一如既往，藏在深色的镜片后，让人无从观察。

克洛克达尔认为意思已经传达到，便松开手，站起身。流沙停止了下陷。他瞟到达兹·波尼斯正在单独对抗鹰眼，决定去帮个忙。目光挪回多弗朗明哥，对方正在从沙堆里爬出，比任何时候都接近正常人。

“这是个邀请吗？”多弗朗明哥探究地发问，虽然看不到他的表情，反正不是在笑。

“这是教你基本的礼貌，白痴——但是，没错。在原地等我。”

克洛克达尔无语地撇下他，跑了。

留下多弗朗明哥反复咀嚼这句话的双重含义，他到底该为突如其来的夜生活做准备，还是为打架做准备？还是两种都做？

——最重要的是，他等下要怎么找到克洛克达尔，确保他不会悄悄溜走？


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

看吧，我就知道。

红发的出现为这场战争画上了休止符。今天已经有太多离去的生命，破坏和损伤了。海贼们饱尝失败，可海军也并不是赢家——看看散落一地的士兵尸体就知道。和这些年轻正直，刚从风平浪静的驻地调来的年轻人不同，亡命之徒们更精通杀人。

大部分人已经停下战斗，默默走回属于自己的阵营，少数几股战力还在争斗，但也维持不了多久。多弗朗明哥尝试找到刚刚那艘被克洛克达尔沙化的船，发现至少有十艘看起来一模一样，受到火烧，炮击，雷劈，冰冻，石化……沙子造成的破坏几乎可以忽略不计。

“原地”已经完全消失了，或许早就沉到海底。

要找到克洛克达尔的踪迹，他只能自己想办法。

“是谁？出来。”

Mr.1达兹·波尼斯正准备撤离，他要上的是小丑巴基的船。这是眼下最安全的做法，虽然这艘船的船长是个草包，可他是个能和四皇称兄道弟的草包，意味着这艘船被海军盯上的风险很小。Mr.1默默站在队伍后方，前同事Mr.3正在和小丑抬杠，第六感让他发现有人跟踪。他的手迅速变化为利刃，挡下无形的攻击。

货真价实的疯狂小丑隐藏在一堵暗墙下，和他打了个招呼。

“‘杀手’达兹，我听说过你。”多弗朗明哥说，“我的家族里有个干部和你很像，除了刀刃她还能变些别的小玩意儿，改天你们该认识下。”

Mr.1知道这个危险人物，早年混迹于北海的地下世界，让对于唐吉诃德家族的势力有所耳闻。他没想到对方竟然知道他，警惕地发问：“你想干什么？”

“放轻松，我不是来找你的。你的老大在什么地方？”

我不会让你去找他的麻烦——达兹本想这么说，但是嘛，多一事不如少一事。和七武海斗智斗勇不是他的本职工作。所以他诚实地回答：“我不知道。”

“他没有和你约个见面的地点？”

Mr.1摇头，“通常我会从报纸上得到命令，或者接到匿名电话。”

听起来很像克洛克达尔的作风。多弗朗明哥想，而且他是唯一一个没有船只接应的大海贼，和仅有的手下一起行动很容易被盯上。

他不抱希望地问：“关于他可能出现在哪儿，你有什么想法吗？”

Mr.1认真地思考了一会儿，说：“在某个谁也想不到的地方。”

——老板喜欢戏剧化的露面，好让手下们充分地受到惊吓。最好的藏身之处是敌人的噩梦里，他曾经这么说过。达兹无法理解——这也太没有实操性了，还得先找个超人系的恶魔果实能力者。可以想象出领导和下属的思维方式上的沟壑，说实话，分开行动对他反而轻松些。

多弗朗明哥无趣极了，他放过了达兹。对方犹豫了一下，还是将心中的疑惑问了出来。

“有什么需要我传达给老板吗？”

“不必。”他挥挥手，“我会先一步找到他。”

“你猜到他的下落了吗？”

“一定有什么特别的线索留给我……只是需要更仔细观察。”多弗朗明哥回忆起几次和克洛克达尔交锋的经历，他得站在克洛克达尔的角度，才能弄清他的行动轨迹。

“再见啦，杀手老弟。如果你是我的手下，还得更主动些才行。”

“……”

达兹默然不语，等粉红色完全消失在自己的视线里，才面无表情地骂出一句脏话。

用他老家的说法，人渣打架，正常人遭殃。他奶奶还有句至理名言：多造口业者必遭天谴。最好是不看，不听，不说。

Mr.1很快把这次相遇抛在脑后，他现在只想找个平凡的小酒吧，好好来上几杯朗姆酒，今天实在是太长了。

————————————————————————

要问克洛克达尔到底有没有留下线索，答案是没有。

也许他找人带了个口信给我，但那个懦夫逃走了，或者被杀了，又或者被海军俘虏。这个退而求次的想法也没有让多弗朗明哥郁闷的心情好转。很明显，他被人耍了。

自从他当上家族老大之后还没人敢这么对他。在地下世界的规则里，遵守承诺很重要。不遵守承诺会被视为打了某人的脸面，粗俗点讲就是骑在脖子上拉屎，接下来不用说，肯定是你死我活。

也就是说克洛克达尔和他的新仇旧恨又添上一笔。但他们的关系其实更复杂，像两块远远地，各自悬挂着的磁石，有时相斥，稍一转动又不由自主地贴到一起。因为这份奇妙的因缘，多弗朗明哥打算原谅对方的任性，反正没人看到。不过只要逮着机会他一定会好好算这笔账。多弗朗明哥想：需要多准备一些海牢石，不是什么难事，他有一整间工厂呢。

他逗留得有点久，中途还跑出去杀了个人。确定这座海军老巢上绝对不会再藏着任何一个海贼，这才回到自己的船上。和慢悠悠的踱步回去不同，多弗朗明哥错过了开船的时间，只能操纵云朵飞上了自己的船只。

“非常抱歉，少主。赤犬下了命令，如果再不离开的话他就要采取武力……”

“没事，该负责任的人不是你。”

多弗朗明哥脱下飞过云层时被雨滴沾湿的大衣，一排手下低着头迎接他，站在最前面的一个光头诚恐诚惶地接过大衣。

重要干部不在海军的邀请名单里。光头的地位还没到干部，和多弗朗明哥接触甚少，见到脸色明显不善的老大，几乎要吓破了胆。这句话又让他感激涕零，没想到我们的老大如此通情达理！还以为他心情不好就会把我丢进海里喂鱼……

多弗朗明哥则对手下的心理活动毫无察觉，他甚至不知道这人的名字。人是莫奈安排的，准不会出错。只要航海技术过硬，剩下的事他可以自己解决。

太阳已经渐渐坠入地平线，夜色宽容地掩盖了海贼们的踪影，将激昂的热血和伤痛都融化在粼粼波浪中。甲板上的煤油灯已经点亮，多弗朗明哥打了个哈欠，感觉有点冷，便转身朝自己的房间走去。

不管怎么说，今天是有些累了……他打开自己房门的时候想着，最好能有个浴缸，我得泡个澡，希望莫奈有帮我捎上柑橘味入浴剂……

多弗朗明哥一边蹬掉自己的鞋子，一边踩上门口的地毯。灯已经点上了，房间里既亮堂又暖和，缓解了他不爽的心情。多弗朗明哥转身关门时，听到一个熟悉的声音。

“我不是说了让你原地等着吗？”

哇哦。

这可真是惊喜大礼包从天而降。

还是说应该叫惊吓？多弗朗明哥把嘴角的上翘压下去，极力说服自己不应该蠢蠢欲动。这一点也不好笑。克洛克达尔就等着这一刻，不能让自己毫无准备被震到的表情成为对方的乐趣。

他把门锁上了，算是一层不太靠谱的保险，然后转过身双手抱胸，揶揄道，“我怎么能分清哪艘船是我们打架的地方？再说，傻站在那里是要等着岩浆把我烧融了吗？”

“我是指让你的船呆在原地，不是你自己，蠢货。为什么这么急着开船？被赤犬咬着屁股了？”

“算是吧。”他耸了耸肩，没有表示否定。“你怎么知道这艘是我的船？我没有挂上海贼旗。”

“你这么幼稚又自负，很容易找到这艘最夸张最花里胡哨的船。”

“喜欢引人注目的又不止我一个，不过谢谢夸奖。”

“……而且你的部下们把自己的脸都画到了帆上。你的脸有点抽象，不过我认得出墨镜。”

“也许这是一艘狂热粉丝船。万一你上错了呢？”多弗朗明哥兴致勃勃地问，“我不在船上的几个小时里，你没有怀疑过自己吗？”

“没有，你不会有粉丝的。”克洛克达尔干脆地说。

“这话说得不太客观。”多弗朗明哥说，“我比你受欢迎多了。”

他洋洋得意的样子实在很欠揍，不过公平点说，这句话倒是事实。克洛克达尔在他房间里呆着的期间，确实看到有几个漂亮女人在门口探头探脑，最后全都被请到了随行的小船上。多弗朗明哥外表轻浮，对海贼团的管理意外地还挺严格。

严格遵守秩序才能保证庞大的组织高效运转。在行事基准上，他们俩是志同道合的。

尽管多弗朗明哥的性格和兴趣都很讨厌，但不可否认他们的生活环境很相似。对克洛克达尔而言，多弗朗明哥行动的可预料性要大大超过其他海贼。所以，搭乘他的船就成了一个合理的选项。

绝不是说里面有什么私情要素。

“我以为你会搭白胡子海贼团的船，更可能的是随便抢一艘。我敢肯定你一个人也有办法摆脱海军。”

的确听上去更合理，克洛克达尔无从辩驳。他不想理会，反正都是些小事，类似午餐的配菜应该是豌豆、鹰嘴豆还是红芸豆，诸如此类的烦恼。无关紧要。

他揉了揉眉头，问多弗朗明哥：“你是想打架还是不想？”

多弗朗明哥看着他。

克洛克达尔坐在他的办公椅上，桌上摊开了几本地图和报纸。他的头发还湿漉漉的，破掉的大衣挂在多弗朗明哥的衣帽架上，敞开的衬衫外叠穿着一件看上去格格不入的黑色睡袍，腰部有个眼睛流血的皇冠骷髅刺绣，就差一行“摇滚不死！”就能穿着去参加西海巨鲸露天音乐节。这已经是多弗朗明哥衣柜里最低调的有一套睡衣——的上衣，配套的裤子则是闪着银光的亮蓝色薄绸，金色的椰树印花能晃瞎人的眼睛。

高级犯罪结社的头头肯定看不上这条裤子，而且他也穿不了，尺码不合，上衣在他身上都已经要变成睡袍了。

“怎么说呢？你看上去不想是要来打架的样子。”

多弗朗明哥走到他面前，摘下墨镜，让对方笼罩在自己的阴影下。他的衣服，他的气味，他的敌人，一切都如他所愿，一切都是他的。

他扯住对方的衣领，结果亲到了一嘴沙子。

“啊？”

“啊？？？”

电光火石之间，克洛克达尔的铁钩架上多弗朗明哥的脖子，同时也被对方的丝线缠住，陷入僵持，表情混杂了惊讶与厌恶：“拜托，你今天已经见了一整天血肉模糊的尸体！”

“怎么？我还要对他们说抱歉吗？”多弗朗明哥把他从桌子后扯出来，两个人站在屋子的对角线两端，呼哧呼哧喘气，彼此都憋了一肚子火。会错意的尴尬慢慢泛上来，他冲着克洛克达尔喊：“任何一部电影里，如果有落难姑娘躲到你的船上，还用了你的浴室，接下来就是顺理成章的……唔！”

“谁！他妈！是！落难姑娘！”克洛克达尔勃然大怒，卷起地毯上尖头鞋的鞋跟击中多弗朗明哥的下巴。对方怒吼一声，扑过来和他扭打在一起。

主要是物理肉搏。

多弗朗明哥在手臂被对手扭住的时候大喊：不要弄沉我的船！然后攻击对方的小腿，卡住克洛克达尔的脖子。砸坏了桌子可就没了！

同意！克洛克达尔上气不接下气地回答他。他们都积累了太多沮丧需要发泄，果实能力战不够原始暴力，只有肉体碰撞的斗殴才够解气，以及用来当成不可言说运动的前奏。

胜者仍然是多弗朗明哥，体形和体力给了他肉搏战的绝对优势。他压在对方背上，感受到对方不甘心地想要使劲掀翻他，于是用大腿进一步锁住对方的腿部动作，宣告道：“你完了，今天我一定要操翻你。”他威胁道，“而且不只是今天——你猜这艘船开到德雷斯罗萨要多久？”

“操你自己去啊，混账。”克洛克达尔转过头奋力撞上他的鼻梁，“你真的以为能开这么远吗？”

“什么？”

多弗朗明哥在讶异中，不知不觉地松了一点力道。这让克洛克达尔抓准了时机，翻身骑在他腹部，扭住了他的右手。微蹙的眉头配合要笑不笑的表情，看上去要多嚣张有多嚣张。

多么的似曾相识。

就像在推进城的那天，而现在克洛克达尔的力量更充沛，也更该死地色情。

天啊。他的想象力可真是一路走歪，回不了头了。

“照着我的记录指针走，否则就要倒大霉了。”克洛克达尔说，铁钩将多弗朗明哥的衬衫划拉出一个大口子。“我把你仓库里的补给毁了一大半。”

多弗朗明哥瞠目结舌，花了好一会儿才消化这个消息。等他回过神来，克洛克达尔的衬衫已经解完了扣子，露出赤裸的胸膛。他不甘愿地直起身，将睡袍连衬衫一同从克洛克达尔身上扯下来。怒火冲天，但又和生气相同程度地兴奋起来，他从克洛克达尔的笑声中解读到了一样的信息。

“有兴致了吗？”多弗朗明哥凶狠地咬住对方的下嘴唇，克洛克达尔以抓紧了他后脑勺的头发回应他的粗暴。

“闭。嘴。”


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

有人说他的心像钢铁一样硬，甚至说他根本没有长一颗凡人的心。

那些都不是真的。活着的生物就会感受到疼痛，流血，留下伤疤，深深刻在生命里。经过二十几年仍旧清晰的痛楚，让他不顾一切地冲出桎梏，降落在战场上。会是今天吗？他问自己的命运，他还没准备好，可机会不多了。

这是爱德华·纽盖特的陨落之日，但却不是属于他的那天。无论是光荣的死亡，还是复仇的快意，他都没有得到。

克洛克达尔的胸膛曾经溢满不甘与憎恨，随着人生前方的大山陷落，也一起轰然崩塌。他尝不出味道，只觉得空空落落。难道不顾生死来到这里，竟然是为了参加一场葬礼吗？

新时代没有载动白胡子的船，他的时代，也同样搁浅在这一天里。

掩护完同伴的弟弟，剩余的白胡子海贼团才真的被抽掉了力气，悲伤几乎压垮了他们，克洛克达尔出手帮忙解决追兵，好歹将大将拖到了开船后。

“谢啦。”不死鸟在上空盘旋，看见他后露出了青焰缭绕的人形。“你不和我们一起走吗？”

马尔科的善意看起来很柔软，也许是身为医生的气质加成，表达信任和谢意都很自然。如果克洛克达尔回应他的邀请，也不会显得突兀。他们会记着他的恩情，经历过少许磨合，也会给他留个栖身之地。

似乎在此存在一个分岔口：克洛克达尔只需要踏出一步，就能走上与过去几十年不同的道路，他本人不一定会喜欢，但如果天国里的那个老头看到，一定会促狭地——才怪，一定会露出超嫌弃的表情吧。

横在他面前的不过是渡口和船身之间极窄的一条水线，跨过它不会有任何危险。船索在风中摇晃着，伸手就能抓住。

船上的人在呼唤船医，吵吵嚷嚷的。马尔科落到地面，耐心地站在他身边。

“不用了。”克洛克转过身，踏进夕阳沉下的余晖里。“祝你好运。”

——————————————————

“你能不能……轻点！只有一张床！” 

一只手拧开了床头的灯光。克洛克达尔呼吸急促地从乱成团的衣物里探出头，整个脑袋蒸腾着健康的热气，他的脸色有一阵没有这么接近过活人了。天亮时人们撬开吸血鬼的棺材也可能见到这样的景象，面色红润，指甲与毛发充满光泽，奇迹般地充满生命力。

他被身后的撞击带得不断前冲，时不时能看到古铜色床杆上映出的，自己的脸。劣质镜面无法反映出他被操得有多热，但也模模糊糊映出痛苦和欢愉。

多弗朗明哥抓着他的腰和屁股，像抓着一匹野马的背，柔软的皮肉被用力推挤出波浪，甜蜜地诱惑着多弗朗明哥用自己的手，口，性器，去仔细品尝猎物成熟的躯体。他把阴茎深深埋入对方温暖的体腔内，惬意地吐出一口气。

克洛克达尔的战栗还未停止——他刚刚才射精，被几下格外蛮横的插入操进了无声的高潮。性爱确实是消除颓丧的好方法。但是一回就够了。进入不应期后，后穴被强行分开，塞着巨物的感觉就格外难忍，只剩下胀痛。

“你是对的。”多弗朗明哥抚摸着他的背，让他享受一会儿余韵，也让自己不那么快射出来。“做完这轮我们换个地方。”

一轮——这个词让他的眉头皱了起来，对它的大意曾经给自己留下过惨痛的教训。多弗朗明哥的一轮不是简单的插入射精，而是正过来翻过去，将床伴身上每一处地方都开垦完毕，直到自己心满意足。鉴于他对克洛克达尔还留有很大的兴趣，又将是一场消耗战。

至少他们达成了共识：不能毁掉这些家具。到下一个岛屿前，克洛克达尔不想睡在漏风的船舱里。

得想个办法，他勾过男人的脖子，接了一个热汗淋漓的吻，结束时安抚地拍了拍对方的下巴。多弗朗明哥抓住他的手——尽管肤色很白，长期戴戒指的位置颜色更浅，像几个断掉再接的疤痕。多弗朗明哥用舌头舔舐他的戒痕，和分明的指关节，露出一个邪恶的，湿漉漉的微笑。

“别来这套。”克洛克达尔警告他，威慑力却没有自己想象得那么强。

如果他看到唐吉诃德带着这副表情，去吻某个女人的手，他只会从喉咙里发出嗤笑。但是……就在一小时前，对方一边用灵活的舌头刺激他的阴茎，一边用手指用力翻搅后穴，克洛克达尔浑身发抖地射了出来，意识在九霄云外游荡了好一会儿，甚至连对方把他翻过身，直接将粗大的肉棒捅进来，都只是含糊地呜咽了几声。

如果我看到他那根又长又黏糊的舌头感到恶心，那说明他不正常。如果我以后都只能联想到口交，不正常的就是我了。——在罪恶的快感中失去自控力的大海贼郁闷地想。

他从对方的嘴里抢救出自己的手，直起身想要分开——多弗朗明哥不满地咕哝着，横在他腰上的手死死不肯放松，滑出的阴茎在他的会阴处蛮不讲理地乱戳一气。

“你这样可不太道德。自己射了就不管别人死活？”多弗朗明哥声音低哑，性欲仍然高涨，在他颈畔呼出的热气让克洛克达尔错觉自己在被野兽攻击。

他意图明确地握住克洛克达尔仍然疲软的阴茎，却马上被克洛克达尔抓开手，锲而不舍地再尝试，手指就成了干枯的树枝。多弗朗明哥咬牙切齿地吼了一声，钳着对方的腰，把他面朝上摔进柔软的床垫里，同时动作极快地将对方的手腕用能力拴在一起。

克洛克达尔仇恨地盯着他的鼻尖，如果多弗朗明哥退得不够快，这会儿鼻子上可能会缺一块。床垫发出危险的吱嘎声让他分散了注意力，一时不察被困住。“哦，现在可以动真格了是吗？”

“自私的混蛋……”多弗朗明哥把火气撒在对方的脖子上，恶狠狠地啃上他喉管与肩膀之间的肌肉，直到克洛克达尔痛得叫出声。“是谁先动的手？”

克洛克达尔不甘示弱地咬住他的耳朵，两人眼睛充血，互相伤害了有一会儿，才骂骂咧咧地停战。

多弗朗明哥一只手仍浸在香槟桶融化的冰水中，耳垂下的血还没完全止住，滴落在克洛克达尔的下巴上。他恼火地叹了口气，松开束缚，掏出冰块捂住耳朵上的伤口。

克洛克达尔活动了一下手腕，用大拇指拭去下巴上的鲜血。他不知道嘴唇下方还有没抹去的血液，像被画歪的口红，划出一道艳冶而引人遐思的痕迹。

多弗朗明哥眯起眼睛，阴沉地盯着他，威胁道：“如果你再用这种看到地上灰尘的眼神，看着我……”

“怎么？”

“我会控制不住想操你的嘴。”

……？

克洛克达尔眉头皱起，比起嫌恶更多了些意料之外。他百分之百确信自己生气的表情能让最凶恶的手下都背后发凉，完全无法理解是什么让多弗朗明哥的阴茎重新勃发涨大。

很快他就无法思考这个问题了。多弗朗明哥的舌头又热烈地进入他的口腔，先是一两次粘腻地舔舐他抿得紧紧的嘴唇，驾轻就熟，像曾经无数次攻破守备森严的港口那样。克洛克达尔甚至不知道自己是什么时候张开嘴，他的右手抵在多弗朗明哥的下颌，并不是要把他推开，只是想让他别动，好让自己能占据主动，去吸他的舌头。

克洛克达尔闭着眼睛，自己的喘息声和多弗朗明哥的交织在一起，掺杂在每一次色情的吮吸和亲吻声音中，这一切已经超越了感官的界限……他不用看也能感觉到自己的阴茎渗个不停，被夹在多弗朗明哥坚硬的腹肌之间摩擦，他的腹部全是湿亮的水渍，嘴角也一样，盛不满的涎液从微微肿起的，通红的嘴唇中流出来。

他从鼻子里发出一声舒适的叹息，仰起脖子咽下口水，多弗朗明哥舔上他蠕动的喉结，一路向下，沿着胸肌之间的中线舔到腹部，叼着下腹部的皮肤打了个转，克洛克达尔几乎要跳起来般往上弹起，一条腿防备地蹬住多弗朗明哥的肩膀。

“哇，很少有人的敏感带在这里，尤其是男人。”多弗朗明哥把他的小腿扛在肩膀上，用自己已经完全勃起的阴茎蹭对方的大腿，他特别喜欢克洛克达尔大腿内侧，那里和其他硬邦邦的肌肉不同，柔软又苍白。“有些女人倒是喜欢，不过也没有反应这么大的。我还听说合适的手法下，光是摸肚子就能让人激动得尿出来。你想试试看吗？”

“显然你是和妓女们厮混太久了。只要能留住你的钱包，她们什么话都敢说。”克洛克达尔讥讽道，话刚说完，突然意识到多弗朗明哥是故意这么说的。

糟糕的地方在于他确实，非常想，让对方一边操他，一边抚摸过他的下腹部，勃起的阴茎，在他耳边低声地宣布要把他干成满脑子精液的娼妓，他会因此猛烈地攀上高潮——而他现在已经射了两次，第三次的高潮会不会让他彻底失去控制，甚至真的……如多弗朗明哥所说的那样。

绝对不可能发生。绝对不要。

至少现在绝对不要。

克洛克达尔在恼火和饥渴中挣扎了一会儿，抓过多弗朗明哥还放在他腹部的手，抱着他的腰翻了个身。表情看上去像是多弗朗明哥杀了他最器重的特工，一把火烧光了他的赌场，还把他的香蕉鳄鱼拿去做了刺身料理。多弗朗明哥的右手被克洛克达尔张开的手指扣在脑袋边上，另外一只手把他散落的头发撩开，以便更愉快地观赏他杀意和性欲并存的表情。

“你会得到你想要的，然后给我乖乖睡觉。”

多弗朗明哥几乎笑出来，“老师，做个乖孩子能得到什么奖励？我一向习惯想要的自己去争取。”

克洛克达尔不回答他，深吸了一口气，把头埋进他的腹部下方。

我他妈到底在干什么？

这个念头飞快地划过他的脑海，可是发现顺着多弗朗明哥腹部延伸的毛发，舔到沉甸甸下坠的囊袋，会让多弗朗明哥会大声发出呻吟时，荒谬感又被成就感取代了。

“很少有男人的敏感带是下腹部，嗯？”

克洛克达尔故意这么说。他发现自己不如想象得那么讨厌口交，即使是舔舐肉棒时会碰到乱糟糟的毛发，多弗朗明哥在他含着一侧的阴囊时会向上抬起自己的身体，血管在他发力的肌肉和指向天花板的阴茎上凸显，他抓着克洛克达尔的头发骂出脏话的时候，克洛克达尔会报复性地按下他的腹部。这个动作让多弗朗明哥的腹肌有节奏地缩紧了。

多弗朗明哥平息了呼吸，语调变得懒洋洋的：“这有些……出乎我的意料了。”

“哪个部分？”克洛克达尔的目光扫过在他的会阴和以下部分，如果哪天他有兴趣可以试试别的玩法。

他完全忘了自己几分钟前只想打发完多弗朗明哥，好好睡一觉。

“每个部分。”

“我对于性爱并不保守。”

“这个部分上次已经体会到了，不过我还是很高兴你的界限比我想得更宽广。”多弗朗明哥说，“不过最让我吃惊的还是我自己——通常来说，能把我舔硬的是相当高级的美女，而不是硬邦邦的臭脸老男人，还是个越狱的前王下七武海。”

克洛克达尔咧开嘴笑了，他手里握着的阴茎和主人的言语相反，兴奋地流下汁水。

“你就是喜欢看我不高兴，对吧？”多弗朗明哥拉他过来接吻，直起身靠在床头，挑衅地看着他：“而且你的技术也算不上好。”

太烂了，这个激将法。吸男人鸡巴的技术要来有什么用？他为什么非得在床上取悦床伴，更别提做爱对象还是多弗朗明哥？

——但是这招还偏偏奏效了。

克洛克达尔眯起眼睛，负责提醒他‘把敌人口到射是个超他妈白痴的主意，没有哪个有智商的人会这么做’的警铃被他亲手关闭。

因为海贼的字典里没有认输两个字。

‘不不不不不。这和认输没有一毛钱的关系。’理智在熄灭前非常微弱地抗议。而此刻克洛克达尔已经顺着柱身舔上去，正用嘴唇包裹着对方雄伟的前端，尽可能多地让粗长的肉棒进入自己的喉咙。

在多弗朗明哥忍受不住开始挺腰想操他的嘴时，克洛克达尔圈住他的根部，松开嘴，涎液在他的嘴角和性器间拉出长长的银线。

他因为不习惯使用喉咙而咳嗽了一声。刨掉这个小失误，克洛克达尔仍认为自己胜券在握。

“我们走着瞧。”

“正合我意。”多弗朗明哥仰着脑袋揉了一把脸，像是要把憋住的笑从脸上揉下去。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

顶上战争第二天，或者第三天，克洛克达尔久违地在船舱中醒来。

意识已经复苏，身体还未清醒的时候，海浪如同摇篮般稳定地摇晃着他的身处之地，海鸥的叫声取代了狱卒尖厉的哨声，一个不可多得的美好早晨。

想到已经重新回到自由的海上，即使是克洛克达尔也暂时放下警惕心，翻了个身，把脸埋进阳光照射不到的枕头里。

“早上好。”

多弗朗明哥的声音从不远处传来，他不是很耐烦地“唔”了一声，然后发现对方不是在和他说话。克洛克达尔用手肘支撑起一半身体，困意朦胧地向前看。

多弗朗明哥穿着衬衫和短裤，在门口和手下交谈。他几乎占据了整个门框，把背后的卧室挡得严严实实。

倒不是说有什么见不得人的地方……不过秉承着多一事不如少一事的原则，他打了个哈欠，从床边的椅子上找到自己的衣服。即使声音很低也能听见手下紧张到结巴的道歉，看来对话已经进行到下层仓储室消失的补给品。

还是不要给这个火气很大的早晨浇上一把油了，克洛克达尔毫无诚意地想。他决定暂时安分些。起码在航行到他想去的岛屿前，船和基本船员队伍必须保持完整。

“……那就这样。给我来一杯咖啡。”听上去对话快结束了。克洛克达尔在镜子前摆正领巾的位置，从镜子里能看到多弗朗明哥的后脑勺，耳朵下方的新血痂很显眼，手下如果敢直视他的话，肯定会察觉出有什么不对劲，但他很怀疑多少人会有这个胆子。

镜子里的多弗朗明哥转过头，问他：“想喝点什么？”

“热茶。” 

“红茶，再来点牛奶，如果牛还在船舱里的话。”

手下飞快地，惊疑不定地往房间里瞅了一眼，看见了才和自己首领打上今日新闻的冤家对头，正气定神闲地坐在扶手椅上。冲击不亚于在周刊北海酱铺上看到海军英雄索拉宣布自己是杰尔马66的卧底，或者新世界文春爆出四皇凯多和大妈隐婚多年。

“好的。先生……爵士……阁下。”

找不准称谓而陷入慌乱的手下低着头，脚步飞快地离开了。

多弗朗明哥关上门，抱着手臂，看着他尊贵的客人一个个打开他的抽屉，在里面翻找，还真是一点也不客气。

找不到烟，克洛克达尔略有些烦躁地说：“你就不给自己备些好东西吗？”

“有啊，红土大陆的烤烟……谁送的来着？刚听说它们已经变成了三箱沙子。”

“真可惜。”

“可不是么。”多弗朗明哥揶揄地说。鉴于唯一一把椅子已经被占用，他又回到床上，舒舒服服地靠在床头，克洛克达尔盯着他没脱下鞋子的脚，很明显地啧了一声。

“干嘛？这是我自己的床。有意见自己睡地板。”

“离我要去的岛还有七天的路程，风向合适的话只要三天。但我绝对不会委屈自己哪怕一晚上。”

“那我们就得比比谁先把谁扔下大海咯？”

“你难道不懂什么叫地主之礼吗？”

“亲爱的，我是个海贼。”多弗朗明哥说，“怎么能指望我没得到好处就妥协？”他侧过一边身体，用手撑着左半边脸颊，笑得十分邪恶，“如果你像昨晚一样给我些甜头……”

克洛克达尔面无表情。通常他面无表情的时候，有人就要倒霉。“是什么让你有那么一丝一毫的错觉，认为我会沦落到拿身体和别人做交易？”

“免费不是更糟吗？”多弗朗明哥故作惊讶，随后反应迅速地拦下震怒的沙尘，再晚一秒，四个床脚就要被拦腰斩断。“好吧，好吧，我的错。”

他站起身，决定离可怜的床远点。

“来说说你的目的地吧。卡拉姆尼亚半岛，在你醒来前我查了一下这个地方。加盟国伊布洛斯的殖民地，没有油水，没有掠夺价值的小地方。唯一吸引海贼的是二十多年前的一个传言——一艘运载天龙人财宝的远征船沉在附近的海域里。”

多弗朗明哥踱步到书桌前。桌上摊着一张航海图，在距离马林梵多不远的地方，大陆向海洋延伸出一块号角形状的半岛，周围零星散落着几座饼干屑大小，几乎可以忽略不计的岛屿。半岛被打上了红圈，多弗朗明哥用手指敲了敲红圈下方的海域。

“初出茅庐的新人很容易被这种传闻吸引，但老手们都知道这是个谎言。新人意气风发地驶向那里，然后在复杂的暗礁群里搁浅、沉没。运气的好只是被岛民搜刮个遍然后卖成奴隶，运气差的就葬身鱼腹，带来的物资全进了当地居民的口袋。”

克洛克达尔哼了一声，“蠢货的唯一价值就是给海王类补充点蛋白质。”

“所以，既然我没有那么蠢，为什么要冒着风险去那座半岛？”

“岛民靠抢劫海贼发家是真的。但宝藏船也是真的。”克洛克达尔说，“因为那艘天龙人的远征运宝船，是我打穿的。”

多弗朗明哥双手撑在桌沿，歪着脑袋，无声地看着他。晴朗的日光下，沙鳄鱼舒展开身体，带着一种让方圆十里内所有生物主动消失的绝对自信，慵懒地向后靠在椅背上。

“炫耀。”他小声咕哝。“我也抢过。”

克洛克达尔假装没听见，但微扬的下巴还是泄露出一点得意。

他继续说：“海军的军舰很难追进卡拉姆尼亚的港湾，很适合亡命徒在这里销声匿迹，改头换面。”

“哈！也不过是个小型海贼窝点罢了。如果二十多年前的宝藏还有任何东西剩下，也轮不到你我去取，卡拉姆尼亚岛民、伊布洛斯王国、世界政府、天龙人，应该早就把附近翻了个底朝天了吧？”多弗朗明哥眯起眼睛，“即使你掌握过某个关于宝藏的秘密，可毕竟过去了这么多年。如果到时候只剩沙滩上几块朽坏的龙骨，你要拿什么来支付搭船费？”

“白痴，世上比黄金和珍宝价值高的东西多了去了。”克洛克达尔讥讽道，“我提供给你的是让世界势力重新洗牌的‘机会’。”

“……继续说。”

“离马林梵多这么近，偏偏又不在世界政府的直接管辖范围内，半岛的港口不可能一直保持平静。但是海贼们去镇上歇脚的时候会看见白胡子的旗帜，他们就不敢轻举妄动。白胡子喜欢这里的葡萄酒。”克洛克达尔说，“现在他死了。保护撤销了。”

“哇哦。”

“你那是什么表情？有话就说。”

“你怎么连那个老头爱喝什么酒都这么清楚？”

“……学不会用耳朵听重点，不如让我把它们割下来喂海鸥？”

“下次再聊这个。”多弗朗明哥在冰冷的目光注视下，悻悻地转回正题，“啊……机会。我懂你的意思。白胡子不会把这个地方用作自己的储备仓库和哨所，不代表其他四皇不会。”

“没错。”

“但即使它非常偏远，仍旧是某个加盟国的殖民地，宗主国会坐视自己的领地被海贼侵占吗？”

“很快它就不再是殖民地了。或者说，不再是伊布洛斯的殖民地。”

克洛克达尔站起身，在书架上摞起来的报纸堆里翻找，很快抽出一份相对较厚的报纸。他只用一只手，连带上方的报纸都被拽出来，纸堆危险地往外倾斜。多弗朗明哥把它们推回原位，从潜在的危机中拯救了他的脑袋。只是姿势有些微妙，一只手撑在他脑袋的右上方，几乎把矮上一头的男人笼罩在自己臂弯下。

有多少女人会为这个姿势心跳，就有多少男人会立刻感觉到威胁，正常反应是：一边暴跳如雷，骂着出生以来所有学到的脏话，一边像被踩着尾巴般蹦得远远的。

克洛克达尔却连头都没抬，只是把报纸在光线中抖开。

两周前的航海通讯头版头条：伊布洛斯国内暴乱扩大，国王准备撤回远洋巡航舰队。

“他们在卡拉姆地区的殖民地也该易主了。” 

他专心在正事上，仿佛杵在自己边上的只是一个大号的梯子。和他睡过的梯子因为被无视不免感到郁闷，又控制不住地心痒：男人思考中的沉毅侧脸，和闪烁出光芒的眼神，都是他没见过的表情。

多弗朗明哥侧过身用肩膀抵住书柜，左手接住报纸的一边，清了清嗓子：“卡拉姆王国要来收复几十年前的失地了吗？我还没听到风声呢，一切都是猜测。”

“等你听到风声的时候就晚了。”克洛克达尔反驳，猛一抬头才发现自己的脑袋几乎要和多弗朗明哥挨到一起，眉头立刻皱了起来，那幅不知道该不该计较的表情充分愉悦到了他。

“所以你提议我们趁着信息差，去捞一笔好处？我是个海贼，不是投机商人，还是更喜欢眼见为实的财宝。”

“少来这一套。你不是投机商人，你比投机商人要厉害的多。你是个战争贩子，比谁都清楚怎么从混乱中获取利益。”克洛克达尔烦躁地说，“不用和我讨价还价。我什么都不要。沉船上最有价值的东西也可以告诉你——遍寻不着的天上金，嵌在镇上教堂的大理石夹层中。另外，运宝船上还未来得及发射就沉入海底的坚炮，岛上有它的核心技术图谱。相信我，即使过了二十多年它仍然领先大多数的国家级舰队上的设备。”

多弗朗明哥把目光从报纸移到他脸上，“那我就更想不通了。没有哪个海贼会放着眼前的宝藏不要。你的目的是什么？要么你在说谎，要么那里有比天上金，稀世珍宝，武器和奴隶更贵重的东西。”

克洛克达尔沉默地收起报纸，将它放回书架上。窗外开始飘过积雨云，已经驶过了最为平静的航段。不久之后，阳光就将被厚重低沉的乌云遮蔽。

“得赶快了。”他说。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

航海者的厄运源于灾星，它时而被描述为夜空中某颗血红色的星星，或是隐藏在角落里的长着利爪的精怪，亦或是只存在梦境里的朦胧美女，有着夜光游水母般发亮的秀发。可怕程度取决于讲述灾星故事的老水手喝得多醉，不过唯有一点是一致的，它出现的时候会伴随着遮蔽视野的浓雾，紧接着就是暴雨如注和撕裂天空的雷电。

“幸运兔脚”号的船医已经在海上航行了十多年，不会相信诸如此类的屁话。

雷电的产生是因为带电的云层相互碰撞，主桅被劈中甚至燃烧成一团火球是因为那是船上最粗最高的一根木头。但这些解释说服不了大字不识一个的水手们，他们坚信有人触犯了航海禁忌，以至于被困在雷电和暴雨交织的陷阱中。如果此时船上有女人或者奴隶，船员们的恐惧就可以有个出口，很可惜他们航行的目的不是抢劫，而是护送。

他更相信是船上的大人物们在引导船驶向错误的方向，更别提其中一位还毁掉了大部分补给。只是七武海的威名之下，没有人有胆量挑战他们的权威，没有人，愿意相信这艘船被故意引向地狱……但是，迟早会有那么一天的。船医想，他见过的反叛往往比闪电还要快，比雷还要猛烈。

敲门声打断了他的思绪。船医打开门，他的老朋友，光头范恩带着一瓶酒出现在门口，浓密的灰白色胡子也遮不住脸上的焦虑。船医和光头范恩的交情比航海的时间还要长。他刚认识对方时，对方的头发还没有出现危机，从一个小镇上的商船船主，到加入堂吉诃德家族寻求庇护，他们总会照看好彼此。不需要对方开口，船医主动询问，“情况有多糟？”

“少主，”光头紧张地咽了口唾沫，“说最多还有一天就能到。但我听到他和那个男人的对话，他们根本不知道还有多远才能看见海岸线……我们死定了。”他忧心忡忡地问，“老朋友，别对我撒谎，水手们在背后说了些什么？我不想在睡梦中被人割破喉咙。”

船医伸出一根指头，示意他降低音量。他警惕地张望，回廊里没有其他人。所有人都去甲板上想法解决暴雨带来的积水了，就连船上的大人物也在现场指挥。

他侧身给光头让了一条道，“进来谈。”

——————————————————————————————————————  
雷电已经没有停止的迹象，轰隆隆的巨大声响盖过了水手们呐喊使劲的叫声。克洛克达尔皱着眉，手中的记录指针无序地乱晃着，磁场被影响，不知道什么时候才能恢复正常。一道划破天际的亮光照亮了他被雨水打湿的侧脸。

他站得离船沿太近了，如果谁伸出一只手，很轻易就能把他推下去。砰！连这样落水的声音都不会有，一切掩埋在这个暴风雨之夜。

“离我远点，多弗朗明哥。”

在多弗朗明哥将自己有趣的猜想付诸行动前，凝视海平面的男人警惕地转身，走进了船尾的休息室里。忙着舀水的水手们满怀敌意地看着他经过，视线却畏惧地只敢停留在他的衣角。

多弗朗明哥紧随其后。休息室温暖又干燥，他把羽毛大衣扔到沙发的靠背上。自己找了个离火炉最近的地方，舒服地把两条长腿伸直。

“喝酒吗？”

“不用。”

克洛克达尔站在窗前，通过一台架好的高倍率望远镜观察着什么，看起来异乎寻常地紧张。多弗朗明哥知道他讨厌被雨水淋湿，程度远甚于得了狂躁症的野猫。这会儿却连头发都没擦干。也就是说，最坏的情况下，船马上就要沉了。

多弗朗明哥给自己倒了一杯朗姆酒，“来一杯吧，这是最后一瓶酒了。你现在后悔把所有东西扔下船了吗？”

“别趁我不注意把事情搞夸张。我应该把你这一瓶酒也给砸碎的。”克洛克达尔头也不回，警告他。

多弗朗明哥盯着玻璃杯，决定将里面琥珀色的液体一饮而尽，另一只手也没闲着，对着克洛克达尔比了个嚣张的中指。

“操你的。”

“操你，混蛋。”见鬼了，难道他背后长了眼睛吗？多弗朗明哥站到克洛克达尔旁边，通过被雨水模糊的窗户，去跟随他的视线。事实上，在这样的黑暗和雨水中，什么都看不见。只能听到雷鸣，雨水，海浪的声音，以及令人恐惧的，仿佛无止尽的颠簸。

什么都看不见——这才是任何一个海上航行的人的噩梦。他们被锁进了纯粹的恐怖构筑的牢笼中，海洋随时可能伸出利爪撕碎飘摇的孤船，而他们毫无办法，孤立无援。

“我们生存下来的几率有多大？”他问。

这句话将克洛克达尔的注意力从望远镜上拉了回来，他露出一脸意外的神色，可能没指望自己得到理解，准备好应对怒火的气力突然泄了劲儿。

“天知道。这才只是开始。”他最终这么说，比之前更健谈了一点，“这片海域地形很复杂，就算天晴也很有可能触礁，唯一的好消息是，你选了一艘小型护卫舰，没有装那么多门炮，成功泊岸的可能性更大。”

“对哦，这也是你挑上我这艘船的原因之一吧？”

“我没有……”克洛克达尔停顿了一下，迅速改口，“是的，没错。”

这就是个彻头彻尾的谎言了，甚至都没尝试掩饰。多弗朗明哥因为自己的猜测被证实而感到满意——克洛克达尔登船的目的远没有那么复杂，他缺乏任何一项可靠计划所需要的资源，人手和牢固的规则，更像是寻找一个合适的地方躲起来修复自己。而不管是什么原因，需要出人意料避开海军也好，打一架或者操一顿发泄情绪也罢，他选择了这里。

多弗朗明哥不再追究这个话题，好让无言的默契持续得更久一些。

沉默的氛围并不令人讨厌，不知不觉间，克洛克达尔的呼吸比之前更平稳，他终于放下望远镜，转头看向多弗朗明哥。“倒满。”

“‘请’字呢？”多弗朗明哥从柜子里新拿了一个酒杯，转身才发现克洛克达尔已经占据了他原来的位置，抱着双臂，倚在塌陷得恰到好处的靠背上。他用脚去勾对方的膝盖，得到的是不悦的一瞥。他摇头，“每次我刚觉得你能不那么目中无人……”

“这不是彼此彼此吗？”

克洛克达尔接过为他倒好的酒杯，不太情愿地把腿抽离多弗朗明哥的必经之路。一个不注意对方就握住了他的大腿，到底是要把它搬开还是要做些别的事情，还是提高警惕为妙。

“问问你的船员谁才是目中无人的那个。”

“哼哼，你不会赢的。他们可讨厌你了。”

“是吗？可我是个陌生人，你是他们的船长。”酒精缓和了紧绷的神经，克洛克达尔无意识地晃动着杯子。多弗朗明哥坐在他前面的地毯上，他半心半意地研究着对方的后脑勺，如果能找到一小块毛发稀疏的地方，也能给这个夜晚平添几分乐趣。“那些白痴们的神经很脆弱，再让船行驶到暗礁群里进一次水，他们怕是会给你下毒，然后趁着半夜扔到海里。”

“他们也会对你做同样的事，我很怀疑世界上有没有人能同时俘获两个七武海。”多弗朗明哥转过头，露出一个笑容，显得很放松。克洛克达尔为他能如此满不在乎，感到轻微的不爽。

“是因为你相信你的船员们，还是你觉得他们根本不值得多费心？”

多弗朗明哥偏过头，看上去是考虑了一会儿。

“都有吧。为什么我必须连这种小事都放在心上？跟我说说天上金吧……正如你说的，我的船上都是些没有战斗力的海员，平时只负责跑运输。我们得先潜入进去，摸清情况，然后再发信给干部们。”

“是‘你’自己潜入进去。”克洛克达尔强调，“我说了不和任何人联手。”

“得了，只是个措辞问题。我也不至于被人接二连三地拒绝，还这么死皮赖脸的……你管理过几百人的特工团伙，教我怎么才能最快地融入当地，先人一步找到有用的信息？”

等到回答前的沉默似乎太长了些，多弗朗明哥的耐心消耗到一半的时候，一只手突然从他的头上摸下来，在他凸起的眉弓处来回摸索，甚至不客气地拉扯眼皮——有必要补充一个听起来很荒谬的事实：没有人敢在多弗朗明哥的脸上动手动脚，哪怕是让母亲的手伸进摇篮里，亲昵地捏捏他的脸。区别只在于当时他是个脾气暴戾的儿童，现在则是个脾气暴戾而且能弹指间割断对方喉咙的成年人。

多弗朗明哥挥开他的手，从地上一跃而起，气势凶猛地压在克洛克达尔的身上，却发现对方故意回避他的视线。

是终于知道害怕了吗？

和他贴的很近的胸膛震动着，一阵阵，盖住了被压制的笑意。

“哈，哈哈哈哈……超过三米的怪物，还说什么潜入……”

不可以吗？多弗朗明哥的威慑顿时化为满腹郁闷，他像条咬到石头，卡得不上不下的虎鲨，尴尬而徒劳地展示着利齿。他将手伸到克洛克达尔的头发里，抓紧对方的头发，粗暴地噙住他的嘴唇——笑声停止了。

紧接着他的左颊感觉凉飕飕的，随后疼痛如火一般烧过，多弗朗明哥伸手去摸，摸到了血肉模糊的洞，血液顺着伤口流下来。克洛克达尔眼神灼热发亮，呼吸急促，他能感觉到对方的心脏在为调动全身的力量而跳动着。噢……对了，这才是他想要的。

鲜血染红了闪亮的一口牙齿，天夜叉的模样更接近于船谣里刚吃了人的海怪。即使克洛克达尔经历大风大浪，又刚从监狱城和世界级战争的尸山骸海里活下来，也忍不住要打个颤——他往后退一步，对方就进一步。

这种时候比谁的速度更快毫无意义，多弗朗明哥见了血，兴致高涨，亟待一个逃跑的目标扑上去撕咬。正确的应对方法是安抚，稳定他的心态。克洛克达尔想着，语气一定要平和……他清了下喉咙——

“我是不会道歉的——”

……等到终于从恐怖的唇齿交锋中脱离出来，克洛克达尔头晕目眩，气喘吁吁又充满恨意地瞪着多弗朗明哥——除了长时间呼吸不畅外，并没有受到实质性的伤害，只是面子和形象严重受损。下巴和衣服上蹭到的血迹让他看上去像被啃了一半的生牛排，一缕头发被不知道是血液还是唾液（或者混合物）黏在下巴上，他用钩子尖撩开，阴沉地发脾气：“还说什么潜入，戴上嘴镣直接去冒充悬赏死囚，我看绝对没人会怀疑你。”

多弗朗明哥正在给自己的脸颊做止血处理，“可以考虑。”他现在倒是神清气爽。

突然间，船身猛烈地晃动起来，止血纱布还没贴牢，掉在了地上。多弗朗明哥的手指碰到伤口，疼得倒吸一口气。

“暗礁群？”克洛克达尔警觉地说。他立刻跑到窗前，看到远处隐隐约约的光点，像是岸边近在眼前。“不可能，没有这么快。这么糟糕的天气，至少还要再开半天……”

风雨声没有掩盖住沉重的东西飞过来的动静，克洛克达尔逆着四散奔跑的人潮，跑向船尾。空中几枚炮弹正急速下坠，落点正是他站的地方。卷起的沙岚暂缓了炮弹袭来的攻势，可沙尘缓慢聚集的空档里，仍有一两颗炮弹落下，在接近克洛克达尔之前，就被无形的利线切割成了铁片。

“怎么回事？是海军吗？”

多弗朗明哥站在他身边，拉开长筒望远镜，出现在他视野的是黑压压的一片舰队。克洛克达尔猜错了，风暴将他们推向了陆地，他们离湾岸已经相当接近了。

可是那些灯火并不是来自沿海的人家，而是一整排蓄势待发的漆黑军舰，装备之精良超过了海军，船上的扬帆不是骷髅旗，也没有海鸥的标志，黄底印着相当夸张的红色权杖和缠绕之上的白蛇，看起来是某个王公贵族的家饰图样。多弗朗明哥总觉得在哪里看到过。

“不是。是卡拉姆王国军。”克洛克达尔语气沉重，“他们已经占领了这里，我们晚了。”

他的后半句话被淹没在震耳欲聋的响声中。骤然的白光覆盖了多弗朗明哥的视野，造成短暂的目盲，还没等他的视力恢复，船身猛然往后倾斜，有什么分量极沉的东西危险地从他上方滚下来，多弗朗明哥顺势化为白线，在空中凝聚出一个脑袋，恰好能从上方看清船只遭遇的困境。

整个船只被燃烧弹击中，已经严重右倾，撑不了多久就会失去平衡，完全沉下去。闪耀的火光让它成为黑暗海面上最明显的靶子，有几个船员试图开炮还击，更多人被炮弹击中，落入海中。他的客人这次没有划水，以主桅为中心扬起的沙岚迅速扑灭了着火点，沙子随后盘旋着升上断裂的主桅顶端，斜斜地聚出克洛克达尔的上半身，以及他那件纹丝不动的黑色大衣。他恼怒地吼道：“别他妈开炮了！停下！都滚去左边，蠢得没药救的家伙们！”

空中没有什么可借力的，想把船只拉回原位不现实。多弗朗明哥落到他身边，抬起手指，削去右侧最大的一门火炮，克洛克达尔被突如其来的颠簸带得向前一个踉跄。他看了多弗朗明哥一眼，反应极快地跳到船侧，侵蚀掉剩下几门火炮，重量勉强达到了平衡。

等多弗朗明哥也跳下来，船板上重新变得空空荡荡。这边没了动静，敌方也没有再输送火力，或许是以为他们已经被击沉了。事实上，除了船还能漂浮在水面上，和被击沉也没什么两样。除非正好有个什么造船恶魔果实能力者从天而降，这玩意儿很快就会分解成一摊木头架子，随着洋流散开。

“我应该谢谢你，还是应该找你算账？”他说，希望自己的语气足够严肃。

从克洛克达尔的表情上来看，他没有把内心隐隐的兴奋掩饰得很成功。克洛克达尔没有回答，仿佛早就认识到他脑子有问题。

“省省吧。如果你不想找活命的法子，也别来碍我的事。”

多弗朗明哥笑了，“如果我们俩真的遭遇性命危机，你比我活下来的概率更大。接下来要怎么办？”

一束探究的目光飞快地掠过他，他看向对方时，克洛克达尔的视线已经投向大海。

“唔……我觉得，你应该先解决一下内部问题。”

多弗朗明哥捡起地面上的油灯，点燃它，借着微弱的照明望向克洛克达尔手指的方向。有两三艘小船已经驶出老远，只剩下小小的影子，正是“幸运兔脚”号上的救生船。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

船身倾斜了大约三十度，比想象得要慢。船医擦去额头上滑落的汗水，尽量稳定住自己颤抖手。把弹片从伤员的右臂中取出来不应该这么困难——伤员已经陷入深度昏迷，哪怕他现在做个开胸手术也未必能把他唤醒。

可是船医没法控制自己的三心二意，他望着年轻水手惨白的脸庞，脑子里全是懊悔和自责，以及一阵阵害怕。他刚刚协助底舱的水手们放下救生船，在啜泣声和低声感谢里，用这把手术刀割断了连接小船和主船的绳索。

这样，留在船上的就只剩下甲板上的少量伤员，和他的老朋友范恩了。

胃部熟悉的灼痛感在提醒他，自己做了一个多么愚蠢的决定。他不敢想象被船上的怪物发现这件事的后果。多弗朗明哥多数时间是个对手下挺宽容的老大，他不介意有人在工作时间偷点小懒，从不吝啬，财宝人人有份——反正他总会抢回更多。

他也不像船上另一位海贼头领那样散发着无法靠近的气场，晚上水手们唱歌喝酒时他也会凑过来干上一杯，靠在船头，用手指熟练地拨弄木吉他，给穿着滑稽裙子跳弗拉门戈舞的大副伴奏，在大副矫揉造作地扭臀眨眼时和大伙儿一起大笑。

只是他永远也不会忘记多弗朗明哥是如何成为他的老大——

二十来岁的时候，他在离德雷斯罗萨不远的某个港口城镇过活，其中一份工作就是大富豪里昂爵士的家庭医生，之一。工作轻松，只负责给爵士的一对双胞胎私生子看看咳嗽发热；薪水丰厚，源于里昂爵士黑白两道通吃的家业（准确地说，在黑道上生意更红火些）。多弗朗明哥花了两年时间从他交际网的外环进入中心，很快成为庄园的常客。双胞胎最喜欢的两匹小矮马就是多弗朗明哥带来的礼物，爵士的情妇十分讨厌粗俗又吵闹的家族干部，孩子们却对大人的酒宴，手枪，筹码很感兴趣。不出意外的话，他们十年后也会长成父亲那样，高高在上，胖得无法弯腰，和戴着高耸的假发，里头甚至可以藏进松鼠的女人一起坐在马车里嘲笑或者怜悯贫民。

一切在七月某个夜晚戛然而止。庄园里照例开着上等人和下等人的宴会，难得和谐，没人会和抢来的财宝过不去。中途有些小小的不愉快，里昂爵士坚持要求上调抽成比例，他的保镖们一度要和唐吉诃德家族动真格，以海贼们的退让告终。晚餐后，为了弥补弄僵的气氛，双方开始赌博取乐，骰子在银质小方盒中发出悦耳的声响。第一局，第二局，输的都是头脑简单的家族干部，赌输的惩罚在狂热中逐渐加码。“如果我再输，就让baby 5轰掉我的脑袋”，一个海贼打着酒嗝说道，还没开始第三局就被小女孩冲着正脸开了一枪，好在恶魔果实能力帮忙，毫发无损。爵士笑着看海贼之间的闹剧，认为一切只不过是一场游戏。第三局侥幸被海贼蒙对了数，轮到爵士表现输家的诚意，他拿出一把没有子弹的空枪，却宣称弹匣里隐藏着一枚死神。他准备在扣动扳机后接受众人震惊的目光，和对于他男子气概的夸赞——

枪声响起，鲜血从爵士的太阳穴溅射到贴着金箔的墙壁，沉重的身体砸在大理石地板上。不远处的血洼中躺着一枚几乎无法分辨的红宝石，在水晶吊灯下闪烁着骇人的光芒，没有人知道它是怎么从女主人的项链上失踪，又穿过了男主人的脑袋。

满室寂静，只剩下多弗朗明哥依然在疯狂地大笑。

“没有压上鲜血和死亡，怎么能算得上赌博？”

船医对那个夜晚的记忆不是太多，只记得双胞胎的一个敲响了他的房门，手里还拖着玩具木马。他们一起看向宴客厅，远远望去亮得吓人，不久后才知道那是一场大火。从庄园烧到整个城镇，全都一干二净。几天后，他和其他沉默的麻木的镇民一起坐上了奴隶运输船，此后他在每一个噩梦里，都能看到黑帆上骷髅的嗤笑。

他并不怕死，他已经逃得够久了。可是这些年轻人们不应该给这条船陪葬。话虽如此，临时起意的行动，被多弗朗明哥发现是迟早的事。

“不行，距离太远了。”多弗朗明哥遗憾地说“你能够得着那几艘小船吗？”

另一位大海贼摇了摇头，表示无能为力。这证明了船医对他们的果实能力的判断是正确的，距离是他们共同的弱点，如果发动大范围的攻击，船身又无法支撑，他们有所顾忌。

“什么时候变得这么聪明，竟然知道从右后方逃走……”

他踱步到被沙暴摧毁的炮台，检查了一下还有几门能勉强维持形状，失望地对克洛克达尔说：“完全不能用了。怎么办？人手也不够和对面打的。”

“——趁着夜色，分头乘小船逃到岸上怎么样？”

唐吉诃德少主俯视着突然出声的船医，他祈祷自己的声音不要和手一样抖得这么明显。

“到了岸上，我们还可以和先头部队集合，补充武器装备……”

“先头部队……”这个词语被多弗朗明哥重复了一遍，像是在回味其中的偏向性，“嗯，这倒是个有意思的说法。你似乎不认为你的伙伴们是临阵脱逃啊？”

“我们都是您忠实的部下，怎么会叛逃呢？”船医咽了下口水，常年被酒精浸泡的脑袋从没这么清醒过，“再说，他们的家人都在家族底下做事，您听到科尔宾提起过他妹妹吧？那孩子就在乔拉女士的画廊里工作，所有人都仰仗着您……只是，毕竟他们没什么战斗经验，那群榆木脑袋只知道装船、卸货，遇到几声炮响就吓破了胆。”

“那么，到了岸上，我又能指望那群胆小鬼们帮到我什么忙？”

“胆小并不总是坏事，尤其是在对手十分强大的情况下，我是说，您自身肯定比他们中任何一个要强，这是毫无疑问的。”他小心翼翼地说，“但他们的船只数量和武器装备，都不是我们这艘小小的旅行船能抗衡的。最好的战略是在暗处伺机而动。为此，您需要人手，越多越好。”

“你说的没错，但我需要的是信得过的人手。”

“——拜托您，少主，求您了……我们值得信赖，我的船队为您运送了十年的货物，为您带来香料、金币、奴隶们，逆着风穿越过魔鬼角，德雷斯罗萨没有第二艘货运船能做到！好吧，也许是弄丢过一两只猴子——”

船医捂住了好友的嘴，让他停止忙乱的辩解，果断地说：“水手们害怕的是计划外的状况，陌生的航线，缺水断粮，又遭到伏击，太多、太突然了……但我们还是来了，没有人抗议要调转航线回去。我想，我们至少比站在那儿的先生要信得过一些。”

站在那儿的海贼只要看他一眼，他的心脏可能就会在恐惧中爆炸。幸运的是，曾经差点窃取一整个沙漠帝国的七武海比他想得更高傲，烟雾按照既定的风向消散，卷烟前端的火星不紧不慢地闪烁，好让那张静默的脸庞没那么像个雕塑。

咔哒。多弗朗明哥给手枪上了膛，指头卡在扳机上转了一圈。他质问克洛克达尔：“哪里来的卷烟？”

“与你无关，没有多余的。”克洛克达尔说，“快点把你手头的事解决了。”

多弗朗明哥怀疑地嗅了一口空气中残留的气味。

那杀千刀的混蛋在掏空船上的补给前还存了一些烤烟到自己的口袋里，船医一边希望多弗朗明哥能被激怒，和克洛克达尔大打出手，最好因为一支烟引发的打斗双双坠海身亡；一方面又希望他们赶紧停止在无聊的小事上浪费时间，切入正题，是时候清算把多弗朗明哥家族置于险境的罪过——

枪声响起。

却不是射向克洛克达尔。船医被沉重的身体撞落到下陷的瞭望室门前，头晕眼花，紧紧抓着门框。光头范恩挡在他面前，一条胳膊被打穿，另一条仍保护性地横张着。“求求您，”光头在疼痛呻吟的间歇里哀求，“这不公平。我们能派得上用场。”

“公平？医生，你是个聪明人。你来告诉我，什么才是在这个世界上最普遍的规则？”

多弗朗明哥轻松地跨越范恩庞大的身体，低下身体，凑近船医，问他。恶劣的笑脸和噩梦里的黑帆骷髅重合在一起，紧绷的理智之弦啪地断裂。

“……实力。”

回答和颤抖的汗珠一起落下。

“很好，永远不要忘记这一点。”

多弗朗明哥直起身，将枪插回腰上的枪套，看样子不再追究这件事。其他人呆愣愣地看着他的动作，只有克洛克达尔不耐烦地哼了一声。

“……您原谅我们了吗？”光头惊疑不定地问。

“不，拔出你的刀，砍掉你朋友们的脑袋然后自杀。”多弗朗明哥说，“你在等我这么说吗？别犯傻了，去把小船放下来，动作快点。”

他的恶作剧还能玩得更长些，比如假装操纵手下拔出腰上的弯刀，只是毕竟时间紧张，而且光头看上去已经快要心梗。船医反应极快地给了光头两巴掌，让他迅速恢复清醒。两个人齐心协力将伤员搬运到仅剩的两艘救生船上，多弗朗明哥也慷慨地帮了点小忙。（“让我死吧！腿骨要戳到肺里去了！”被线控制强行拖着断腿行走的伤员在鬼哭狼嚎。）

两艘小船如同小小的庇护所，在灰色的海面上浮沉。船医点燃火把，光头把两艘船用麻绳系在一起，不至于失散。他们俩交换了几句私语，把几个伤员挪到了船医站着的那艘救生船上。光头就着船壁爬回主船，抓紧船侧的一根栏杆站稳——这么短的时间里，船身倾斜得更厉害了。

他摘下帽子鞠了一躬，请多弗朗明哥上第二艘小船，并保证自己会亲自开船，确保万无一失。堂吉诃德少主注视着远方的舰队，像是发现了什么有趣的东西，笑了起来。

“走吧。船长必须和自己的船只共存亡，我会留下来。”

羞愧笼罩了光头，多弗朗明哥是整个家族的首领，但严格意义上，他才是“幸运兔脚”号的船长。“少主，我很……”抱歉。一阵猛烈的摇晃震散了他想说的话。

光头从船沿滑落到船侧的破洞里，望着那两艘小船，以及已经看不见踪影的前几艘小船。载着迷茫的水手们，安全地驶向湾岸。他又为了保护船员们做过些什么呢？

有那么一瞬间，他想要凭借突然充溢的勇气爬上主船，夺回属于船长的控制权，加速冲到敌方阵中撞毁他们的主舰，或者突然凭借海洋女神的眷顾开炮击沉它。可短暂的热血很快就被海风吹凉，他身处的地方是一艘快翻了一半的破船，原本在底部的货舱已经翻出水面，一头奶牛战战兢兢地卧在酒桶堆上。光头同情地看了它一眼，跳了下去。

———————————————————————————————————————

光头湿淋淋地爬上救生艇，一个伤员感激地将身上裹着的毛毯递给他。毛毯有些味道，也不怎么干净，但确实解救了他快要冻僵的身体。

“太惊险了！我的心差点从喉咙口跳出来！”他喘着粗气，接过船医倒给他的白兰地。“谢天谢地，少主竟然没有上救生艇。他是怎么想的？”

“他们总有自己的办法脱身的。希望他们尽可能陷入大麻烦里，没空注意我们。”

“我不知道……我总觉得事情不会这么轻易地过去。想洗刷今天的坏印象，得找到那些臭小子们，狠狠抽他们一顿，让他们接下来好好表现。”

“听我说，亲爱的朋友。我们的工作就是搬救兵，出风头的事让干部们去做吧。和弗洛伊德老大谈谈，让他约塞尼奥尔先生出来见个面，我照顾过他的妻子，多少还有些情面……”

船医咽了口唾沫，用恳求的语气说，“回去过普通的生活吧。想想你的妻子和女儿们，如果弗洛伊德老大还想要你的船队，就卖给他吧。”

开什么玩笑？光头忍不住站起来，本想争论，看到两条船上缺胳膊少腿的伤员都低着头，又颓然地坐下了。

他想起自己的大女儿，刚开始航海时还是个哭着抱着他的腿不放他走，鼻涕抹在他裤子上的小鬼头，一晃就成了要嫁人的姑娘，快得令人陌生。想起明年春天即将举行的婚礼，早点回去，还来得及把那个幸运的臭小子偷偷教训一顿。鲜花，美酒，年轻人跳起康康舞，妻子一定会哭个不停，絮絮叨叨抱怨他丢下家里不管，自己如何一人把女儿养大。没关系，在那样的场合，他可以忍受。

“我老了……年纪太大，干不动海上的生意了。”他闭上眼，“南希一直说酒吧里缺个弹琴的，你会来吗？”

船医松了口气，终于感到一丝解脱：“得了，你还没见识过我调酒的本领呢。”

———————————————————————————————————————

“嗯……让我想起小时候拿弹弓打池塘里的青蛙，天色越是昏暗，越容易得手。没有玩过？看样子你小时候的生活还不错，是大户人家的少爷吗？”

雾刚散去，可视度顿时提升不少。夜空中依稀可见几颗星星，靠近海平面的地方已经透出微光。

他们确实离海岸不远了，可惜的是救生船没有达到目的地，接二连三，行至半途就被埋伏在岸边的舰队击沉。他们进入的是一个月牙形的湾岸，船只被卡拉姆王国军的舰队恰好包围。敌人不止来自背后，同时还严密地守卫着一整条岸线，无论从哪里都不可能突破。

一块木板在风平浪静的海面上打转，分不清来自将沉的主船，还是救生船的残骸。

克洛克达尔把燃尽的烟扔入大海，问：“你是故意让他们送死的吗？”

“我怎么会提前知道岸边有埋伏？”

“好猎人在逮兔子的时候，都会记得把它们另外两个窟给堵上。”

“也许吧，但留在船上更是死路一条。别说我没有展现过仁慈。”多弗朗明哥说，“你从什么时候变得这么多愁善感了？”

克洛克达尔瞥了他一眼，那表情明明白白地传递着“我他妈的不在乎”的态度。他是没理由在乎，尤其是曾经的船员们对他还满怀敌意，巴不得他能在某次“公平”的投票审判中走上船板，落入鲨鱼之口。

这是他生活了几十年的世界，从他抢掠第一艘商船到锒铛入狱，世界都是如此理所应当地转动。所有的背叛都是为了活着，所有的合作也是为了活着。而成与败，生与死又偏偏如此无常，无论是舍弃道德不择手段，还是以信念作为行事之道，似乎都无法违背莫测的命运。唯有两次，他从周而复始的战斗循环中被抽离出来，窥见了风暴眼。第一次是在罗格镇，第二次则是顶上战争。

“信任，友情，希望的曙光，一个随时可以回去的港湾……那些不是属于这片大海的东西。”多弗朗明哥如此评价。他偶尔也会说些正经话，充满真心实意，偏偏十分残酷。克洛克达尔同意他的看法，这样的想法对他们来说如同呼吸一样自然。

只是在那场战争里，他确实看到过另一种可能性，像枯木中发出的新芽，隐藏在看似无尽的风雪里。

现在，他要去找到它。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

——与人相识的过程就像翻开一本书，年轻人拥有未经磕碰的书脊，年长者每一页的边缘都泛着黄。每翻过一页，陌生人的故事就更完整，到最后也许你会发现，结局的暗示就藏在第一章的标题里。  
——那么告诉我，英俊的水手。我是一本怎样的书？  
——一本我永远不想读到结尾的书。

北海的娱乐行业领先了其他海域几个世纪，这是个毫无争议的事实。过于发达的坏处，就是每到夏天就会涌现出一批夸张廉价的类型作品，霸占了街头巷尾的公共剧场。第一年是怪物惊悚，第二年是骑士冒险，第三年轮到浪子和美人的爱情悲剧。海报上通常是一男一女深情凝望的侧脸，底下用打着圈轻飘飘的粉白色花体字标上主演的名字。无论你喜不喜欢，那些矫揉造作的台词总会偷偷潜进脑子里的某个地方，在那里挖了个洞安家。

此时此刻，多弗朗明哥就不由自主地回想起这几句台词，并且发现连该死的剧名都记得十分清楚——《来自二十八年前的漂流瓶》，和其他畅销剧目比起来不够吸引眼球，因此观众寥寥。多弗朗明哥在二楼的贵宾席上昏昏欲睡，等待同伙们要求支援的信号——古拉迪乌斯已经顺利潜入剧院隔壁的银行，顺利的话他可以安心在这里看完整场演出。

很无聊，无聊到他开始胡思乱想：刚出生就夭折的婴儿也有自己的故事吗？一两句话可够不上出版的标准。也许重要的不是故事，而是阅读的方式……绅士地抚过书页，用令人心醉的声音朗读诗歌，在恰到好处的地方停顿，感受脖子后面的战栗，那份激情，那样忘我——然后他的记忆就全都是海滩戏里的比基尼群演，柔软的胸脯，酒店里，三个一起。

唉，这就是为什么他没办法欣赏文学。

多弗朗明哥不责怪年轻的自己，受欲望驱使没有什么好羞愧的。人要是不贪婪，根本没办法在这个世界上好好活下去。你不争取，自有别人来抢属于你的东西。另一方面，他的兴趣来得快去得也快，花了大力气才抢夺到宝物，随手就扔给拍卖场。这么一想，克洛克达尔能始终让他兴趣盎然，实在是个谜。

也许是因为他总是让多弗朗明哥想到那个夏天，那个烂比喻，想到自己此前的错判——他只翻到中间几页，便错误地以为那就是克洛克达尔的一生。事实上，他所不知道的，还有散落在过去的残章，被克洛克达尔本人亲手埋在哪个角落里……以及最重要的，充满未知数的结局。

海贼对藏起来的东西总是很敏锐，在全部找到前，他绝不会停手。

也就是说，克洛克达尔还得忍耐他很长一段时间。从目前的状况来看，他们的相处已经算得上惊人的和平。多弗朗明哥多少有些受宠若惊，又忍不住在心里叹气：会因为和一个男人上床后没被谋杀而感到高兴，我到底是怎么走到这一步的？

“可以叹气，不要皱眉。”克洛克达尔停下手里的活，他自己的眉头就老皱着，毫无说服力。“皮肤上的染料会扩散，画得不好就会变成涂鸦。除非你改变身份扮个小丑之类的。”

他正在给多弗朗明哥变装。想逃出将沉的“幸运兔脚号”，他们需要至少一艘卡拉姆王国军的军舰。考虑到对方有一整个舰队，先混入内部再伺机取得控制权是最好的办法。

至于谁来担当这个混入其中的角色，出乎意料地，没经过多少争执，就落到了多弗朗明哥身上。

“你确定让我来吗？之前是怎么说的，身高三米已经拿不到间谍游戏的入场券了？”

“如果你的心智能跟着身高一起长就好了。”克洛克达尔讽刺他，“我会随便找个地方藏起来，记得让他们把货物一起搬上军舰。只要骗他们货物里有砂金就行。”

解决了这个问题，接下来就是怎么把多弗朗明哥塞进一个合适的身份里。按照前秘密犯罪组织首领的说法，伪装的秘诀在于通过强调其他重点，来抹去一个人身上最典型的特征。多弗朗明哥的墨镜首先被没收，换上一副从船员舱内搜出的老花镜——不知为什么令他感到有点受伤——克洛克达尔在他的额头画上了密教徒的特殊纹样，来掩盖过淡的眉毛带来的凶狠。一切完成后，他看上去像是个远道而来，有些本事的异国传教者。人们对信仰神明的人总是宽容得很，天真地认为他们的力量都是用来做好事的，又一个错得离谱的成见。

“不得不说，是件了不起的杰作。”尤其是干活的人还只有一只手。

多弗朗明哥在镜子前打量自己的新身份，转动眼睛，挑高眉毛。眼前放着克洛克达尔的“神奇墨水瓶”，从他脱狱到上船也不过半天时间，是从哪里搞到的这些玩意儿？巴洛克工作室难道还有一整套特工生存守则吗？要是真的有……淦，特工也太酷了。

“真的能骗过那些王国军吗？卡拉姆王国不是加盟国，不太可能遇到海军老熟人……但从伏击的准备性来看，他们确实是好猎手，能骗过他们的直觉吗？”

“那就要看你的演技了，少笑一点会很有帮助。”

“太认真了我会紧张噢。别看我这样，我还挺害怕失败的。”多弗朗明哥闷闷不乐地说，“万一失败，就只能把所有人都杀光，那就毫无乐趣可言了。”

克洛克达尔在他身后翻了个白眼，“想增加点真实性的话，我不介意在你肚子上开个洞。”

“哈哈，真幽默。”

“我没在开玩笑。”有时候真的很难分清克洛克达尔是在说笑还是真的威胁，他的表情像是随时随地都会动真格，只需一个空隙就能得手。多弗朗明哥聪明地不去接话茬，有些事只要还没发生，就当它不存在吧。

时间十分紧迫，受限于场地和素材，没有什么余地可供克洛克达尔发挥，他看上去还是不太满意，这就是过度依赖计谋的坏处了——世界上本就没有万无一失的冒险，再说了，总是有灭口的最后方案在。多弗朗明哥安慰道：“别担心，必要时我会跟着直觉走。”

“这才是我最担心的。”克洛克达尔声音沉闷地回答。随后他问：“准备好了吗？”多弗朗明哥冲他笑了笑，任由对方将手铐的卡扣合上。

四道烟火依次上升到昏暗的空中，绿色，白色，绿色，蓝色。代表救援和停战，以及祈祷。仍有一两成概率，对面的王国军是完全不懂商船通行标识的傻瓜，无视背后的讯息，直接用炮弹炸沉这艘船。

现在，他只能寄希望于对方多少有些小聪明，而且喜欢自作聪明，陷阱就是为这类人而设的。幸运的是，世界上的大部分人都是如此。

———————————————————————————————————————

“妈的！阿曼德，你说的这艘船上还有幸存者，还有油水可刮？现在我看到的只有尸体！尸体！尸体！这是什么？一头奶牛？还有更多尸体！”

说话的男人歪戴着一顶水手帽，穿着一身脏兮兮的制服，袖口已经磨出了毛边，如果不是胸前口袋上权杖与白蛇交织的刺绣，看起来和海贼没半点区别。和他一起上船的同伴们也都是这副打扮，高矮胖瘦各异，唯独贪婪的眼神一模一样。

年轻的阿曼德却是另一个形象：他穿着崭新的军服，每一根金丝都完美无缺地对着衣服的线条，淡金色的头发紧贴着头皮，梳得十分板正，看起来像是从国家级庆典上直接被扔进了流氓窝点。更别提胳膊上还挽着一位胆怯的女士，正小心翼翼地提着裙摆，绕过死人堆。

“注意你的称呼，上尉。”他严厉地说，倒是挺硬气，“我只是在陈述事实，这是一艘商船，多半是被暴风雨吹离航线，或者被海贼劫持迷失了方向。作为新的总督，我有义务保护往来商人的安全。”

“长官。”上尉不情不愿地改变了称呼，称呼总督还早着呢。“在这个节骨眼儿上来的只有趁火打劫的海贼！这百分百是一艘海贼船，被我们炮击几下就划着小船想跑，像打扫仓库时跑出来的蟑螂似的。”

“那不就更加印证了我的判断？这艘商船被海贼们劫持，这才驶入平时不会经过的燕鸥喙岬。受到我们的火力打击后，海贼们弃船逃亡被一锅端，幸存的人质就抓住机会发射了信号弹。”

“怎么知道发射信号弹的不是躲起来的海贼？”

“海贼们不会祈祷。如果要引我们上船，一发白色的投降信号就够了。”年轻的长官说，“即使确实是剩下的海贼也没什么，厉害的家伙早就跟着一开始的救生艇喂鱼了。”

尽管瞧不起年轻人，上尉还是得承认他的看法有一定道理。从被击沉的小船里拖上来的尸体确实都是精壮的海贼。船上的尸体却少有纹身，有老有少，多数被绑在一起，蜷缩在甲板的角落里，偶有几个被冲散。

想要找到是谁发射的信号，并不是一件难事，因为船上的幸存者只剩下一个。

卡拉姆王国军勘察到烟火筒烧焦留下的痕迹，在不远处发现了通向货物舱的一个破洞。他们小心谨慎，几个士兵举起手甲，悄无声息地率先进入舱内，正好躲过一个飞来的索具。

“发现幸存者一人！”

上尉撑着舱壁爬到室内，阿曼德则轻松地跳了进来。他们的目光同时投向角落里发出“嗬嗬”喘气声的男人。一个士兵揭开了蒙住他眼睛的破布，那个男人刚一睁开眼睛，就发出了痛苦的叫声，像是好久没见到光线，眉头拧成一团。

“异乡人，我们是卡拉姆王国联合军，说出你的名字和身份。”

他的身材异常高大，眼神却很涣散，在地上摸索了一阵，架上了一副厚厚的眼镜，用缓慢低沉的声音说，“范恩……我的名字。我来自红土大陆，是个被驱逐出境的罪犯。”

红土大陆的宗教国家黛尔蒙多正在进行起义，有不少贵族提前收到风声逃离祖国。幸存者的密教徒身份，商船信号显示出的文化水准，一切都对得上。上尉和士兵们仍旧用怀疑的眼光打量着他，年轻人则信了八成，他指挥手下去检查剩下的船舱是否还藏有活人，让上尉给幸存者解开手铐。

“你是怎么来到这里的？”

“这里是哪里？”幸存者反问，“我被这些该死的海贼关了三天了。只知道遇上暴风雨，船快沉了。我听到他们大吼大叫要逃走……有个海贼下来想杀了我，我躲在阴影里，用锁链勒死了他。其他人大概没有这样的好运气。”

搜查完毕的士兵们证实了这个消息的可靠性。上尉撕开他脸上的胶布，确认了脸颊上的伤口是真的，赞许地说：“有种的密教徒，不错啊？”

“我们不追求暴力，主只是不庇佑……无德之人。”幸存者倒吸了一口气，露出了一副后腰被人踢了的表情，可能只是因为被撕开的伤口仍有疼痛。“呃！也许你们能找到我也是天意，好人们。”

年轻人对这个称呼很受用，表现出和手下们不同的亲切有礼，带着异乡人和船上的货物登上联合军主舰。范恩比他年长，阅历丰富，谈吐风趣，比起手下那些粗野的傻瓜们是个更好的旅伴。坦白来说，他宁愿担任他护卫工作的是这个遥远国度的通缉犯。

“请原谅我部下们的粗鲁，我们通常不会直接对入侵的船只发起攻击。只是最近处在特殊时期，你知道的，王国军正在接管卡拉姆地区。极少数本地住民还没能接受，勾结了外部的海贼团想要引发战乱。所有的攻击只是针对入侵的海贼团，我们必须得先发制人。”

太棒了，还有比克洛克达尔更先瞄准这块土地的海贼，他们晚了不止一步。

伪装中的多弗朗明哥用鞋跟敲了敲地板，想引起不知在哪的合作伙伴的注意。正在脸上为他处理伤口的女性突然停止了动作，难道是发现了什么？

正当他思考的时候，她突然捂住了脸，哭着跑出了房间。阿曼德的脸慢慢泛起尴尬的红晕，向他解释：“我妻子的父亲也是个无法接受的住民，准确地说，是反叛分子的首领。我们就是在他那里拿到了勾结海贼们的证据。”

“为了将来能顺利建立秩序，流血是免不了的。”

“正是这样。我们是为了卡拉姆地区的安全。万一她父亲认识的海贼团卷土重来，死得可不止是一小撮人……对了，您见多识广，或许知道这张照片上的海贼们？”

年轻人从沙盘旁取下一张皱巴巴的旧照片，递给多弗朗明哥。坦白来说，戴着这副不舒服的眼镜，看起东西来很费劲，哪里都很模糊，可照片上的一个人影偏偏有种莫名的熟悉——如果你和一个人交情足够深，即使只有轮廓也能叫得出名字。打个比方，就算他装成一个中年失意的流亡王室成员，鹤中将也能把他从密教徒制式袍下揪出来——照片左侧的青年也是如此。

多弗朗明哥让眼镜滑下鼻梁，让自己看得更清楚：照片上的人用绷带缠着右半边脸，藏在几个体型堪称庞然大物的海贼中间，显得格外不起眼。嘴上没叼着雪茄，左手隐藏在椅背后，看不清是否存在横贯整个面部的伤疤，灰色的眼睛也可能只是因为照片是黑白的……但眼神骗不了人，整个世界上只有那个混蛋会这样居高临下地看人。

绝对没错，他认出了二十多年前的克洛克达尔。

轻微的晕眩感伴着热意在多弗朗明哥的血管里蔓延，事情逐渐变得有趣起来。卡拉姆尼亚不只是某个克洛克达尔熟悉的中转站，他早该察觉到了，克洛克达尔谈起它的语气像是刚从学校（或者少管所，或者某些专门负责给渣滓、恶棍和亡命徒提供岗前培训的街头组织）毕业，阿拉巴斯坦的几十年耕耘也不过是一次失败的创业。

尽管很少有人知道多弗朗明哥的血统背景，但堂吉诃德家族的历史不是秘密，他允许手下的干部接受公开采访，谈论他们灭掉的帮派，如何从北海的某个小镇起家，到整个德雷斯罗萨的实际掌权者。人们喜欢他们超过受贿的巡警和官员，宁愿给他们上供也不愿意被这些衣冠楚楚的败类敲诈勒索。

与之相反，克洛克达尔的发家史却仍然是一团迷雾，阿拉巴斯坦不是一个信息发达的地区，能查到的资料显示他发家于此，是沙漠绿洲耶法尔的地下博彩业之王。然而在那之前他就已经是首位冠上七武海之名的大海贼，关于那八千多万赏金的由来，政府和海军三缄其口，江湖上只留下真假未知的传说。

他并非沙漠民族，就像多弗朗明哥不是北海人。他们没有故乡，只是在海洋和陆地上短暂停留，如同候鸟迁徙到更适合的筑巢地。可万事皆有起点，卡拉姆尼亚会是那个起点吗？他曾经在这里体会过贫穷，卑弱的眼泪，被暴力践踏的滋味吗？他在这里第一次扬帆起航吗？多弗朗明哥想象着，混杂着自己的记忆去想象他的过去。

旁人眼里，他这个神秘主义者的伪装又多了几分可信度。异乡人的随船货物在检查过后，被宽容地交还给主人，多弗朗明哥走进货舱，一路敲过好几个酒桶，不知道哪一个里头藏着宝藏。“你在吗？”他轻声问，“我有很多话想问你。”

没有回答，克洛克达尔消失得无影无踪。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

燕鸥喙岬的天空永远是灰蒙蒙的，和被海浪切成条形石碑的悬崖峭壁，崖下的乱石滩构筑成一幅世界尽头的景象。在他还睡在阿拉巴斯坦带着流苏的柔软床垫上时，狂烈的海风没有一次吹进过克洛克达尔的梦乡，奇怪的是，一踏上被苔藓覆盖的黑色岩石，二十年前的记忆就鲜活起来，他几乎把所有东西都留在了这里，选择了一个和卡拉姆尼亚完全不同的国家，炎热而广阔，确保不会有任何景象触发他在此地的回忆。

然而真的回到这里，克洛克达尔的心情却很平静。也许是他最近的经历大起大落，已经习惯了时不时接受生活中突如其来的刺激，有准备地面对过去根本算不了什么——话是这么说，悬崖上还是比他记忆中少了样东西，最重要的东西。重要到让所有的伤春悲秋瞬间变成一句咒骂。

他走之前刚建成的仙都雷式大教堂，洁白崭新，还没有淋上过任何鸟屎——现在已经消失不见。光秃秃的地面和周围的苔藓呈现出对比，显示教堂至少在不久前还在原地。现在还剩下的只有原先教会工作者使用的低矮小木屋、马棚以及教堂后面的墓地。

守门的老头刚完成清晨的工作，把羊赶进羊圈里，给这些不知感恩的牲畜换好干草，佝偻着背，吃力地将秽物运进垃圾桶——说是垃圾桶，也不过是崖顶被劈穿的一个洞，恰到好处地承担了下水口的职责。虽然无需跋涉，这项工作还是耗费了老人家不少体力，随着年龄增长，每个早晨胳膊和腿都像散了架，非得躺下，歇上半个小时，才能把它们重新组合到一起。可以想象他在听到一阵野蛮的敲门声时，心里有多么不情愿。

“来了！该死的急性子！”他骂骂咧咧地拿起一支蜡烛，撑着摇晃的碗柜，去开门。“如果死人少于三个，我可是要收加倍服务费……的。”

来客抓着门框的上沿，没等邀请就弯腰踏进了屋子里。老头畏缩地后退到窗口的位置，警惕地看着不速之客——他足有老人的两倍那么高，披着一件黑色的皮草长大衣，换作其他人来穿，都会陷进衣服里像只滑稽的哈巴狗，他却能穿出国王的气势。搭配成一套的领巾和暗花格纹马甲，每一颗扣子都扣在它们该在的位置，即使是他们的新上任的总督也不能比他更讲究。如果没有一道贯穿面部的伤疤和左手的钩子，确实可能冒充那些体面的王公贵族们。

即使是匪类，他也应该是匪帮的老大，雪茄味道飘到哪，哪里就被他占领。

“仔细回答我的问题，我会给你带来很多生意。”克洛克达尔扫了一眼房间里的十字架，还未凿上姓名的大理石碑，以及面朝着角落堆放的天使雕塑。“守墓人。”

“老天爷啊……”实打实的威胁已经让老头的怒气完全转化为恐惧，他能活到现在全靠识时务，这一次也不例外。“你想知道什么？”

“谁毁掉了这里的教堂？”

“哦，我可不会用毁掉这个词。”

问到自己熟悉的情报，老头松了口气，变得喋喋不休：“是的，它们被卡拉姆王国派来的总督下令拆除，但那是因为这座老教堂是前镇长和海贼勾结的罪证，这是法庭判决必要的手续，懂吗？我反正是不明白……你是外来客，没经历过那一天，当他们打碎教堂的外层石面，墙壁在日落下反射出那样炫目的金光，天堂里的建筑物大概就是那样吧……”

来客边听边拨弄碗柜上的摆件，听到这里，掰断了一个笑眯眯坐着的胖墩小天使的翅膀。守墓人老头不敢计较，飞快地瞟了他一眼，确定对方只是一时用力过猛，继续说：“别误解了，我说的金光四射，是指真的有一整面墙的金子！我这辈子没有见过那样的场面，当然了，镇上的那个屠夫跟我说其实只有半公分厚，而且多数都是碎金嵌在石头里。不管怎么说，那也是好大一笔钱呢！”

“确实是好大一笔钱。”克洛克达尔阴沉地说，他比谁都清楚这一点。

“多到足以送一个好人上绞刑架。”老头叹了一口气，接着说，“我们的前镇长是个正人君子，对我来说更是个圣人了。没有他，我可能已经抱着酒瓶冻死在哪个角落里，活不过上个冬天。即使他真的和海贼有来往，那又怎样呢……可他们吊死了他，只是为了让大伙儿害怕。那些马粪堆里长大的混蛋们。”

“你们的镇长叫什么？”

“我们不管他叫镇长，他是被强行推举的。原本是个落脚在这里的医生——”

“谢弗尔医生。”

“对！谢弗尔医生……你认识他吗？”

“我不会说他是个正人君子。”

但他没有否认自己认识镇长，再加上凶恶的伤疤和代替左手的铁钩，守墓人隐约猜到了来客的身份。他叹了口气，抓起椅子上的羊毛披风，扎紧脖子处的系带，打开通往墓园的门，寒风咆哮着冲进颤颤巍巍的木屋，很快就让克洛克达尔的脸重新失去血色。

“走吧，跟我来。”老人说。

他们穿过墓园蜿蜒的小路，也许是早晨下过一阵小雨，空气里弥漫着潮湿的味道。但凡有份体面营生的人家都不会被埋在这里，没有树木遮蔽，过不了几年就被海风和大雨蚀掉墓碑上的姓名。说是墓地，倒不如说是处理垃圾用的山头，随意铲块空地放进棺材，底下还堆叠着凶神恶煞的邻居们。一个好人不应该在此处安息。

越往上，墓碑越少，没有人会愿意爬这么高寄托哀思。坡顶上竖着一个十字架，正面对着大海，一串洁白的花环挂在上头，新鲜得仿佛刚从枝头摘下，背面靠下的地方有人拿木质搭了一座三角形的棚子，里头放着一些玻璃瓶罐，和医生用的白色大褂。眼下不知被翻弄过，还是风惹的祸，左侧的支柱塌了，如同裹尸布般的白色衣角在风中挣扎着，守墓人叹了口气，将大褂仔细地压到瓶罐下面。

“我告诉过拉米，让他别搞这些东西。”他咕哝着，“被那些混蛋看到可不会放过他。”

“那些混蛋？”

“卡拉姆王国联合军，唉，现在要改口叫长官大人们。我还真不适应，虽说大家都讲同一种语言，可那些马粪佬一来就要拆教堂，换新钱。整天带着枪在街上溜达，谁敢看他们一眼就会遭殃……你问这个，是想给老朋友报仇吗？看得出你挺厉害，但还是快打消这个念头吧。”

“我不是来叙旧的，而是有债要讨。”克洛克达尔在十字架旁边来回走了一圈，看到小木棚边上有两行深浅不一的脚印，在指向崖下放羊小径的方向消失了。

“怎么一个两个都这么急着死？最近是什么举办葬礼的好日子吗？”

……天主在上，谢弗尔医生这是招惹过什么样的煞星啊？

守墓人一点也想象不出矮矮胖胖，善良早秃，最大的爱好是给小孩做些恶作剧小玩具的中年男子，居然会认识这么危险的人物。要是给谢弗尔家里的孩子们知道了父亲的过去……糟了。

“对了，你提到的‘拉米’是谁？谢弗尔的儿子吗？”

岩壁上的羊发出几声被掐住喉咙般的叫声，守墓人感同身受地清了下嗓子，直视高大男人的眼睛太困难了，加上心虚，他的目光在闪着寒光的钩子上一碰即走。

克洛克达尔接着问：“他住在哪？”

老头可怜地垂着脑袋，说话都开始结巴：“我不知道他欠了你什么，但人已经死了，没必要再去找孤儿寡母的麻烦，对不对？如果是钱，我保证他剩下的家人什么都不知道，真的，你见过那些皮包骨头的崽儿们就明白了，绝不可能还藏着钱……”

他还没说完，男人的身影已经从坡顶消失，如果不是一半的身体化成沙子，看上去活像是要跳崖自杀。守墓人第一次看到真正的恶魔果实能力者，站在原地张大嘴，下意识地在胸口划出一个十字。

“先生，你还好吗？”他战战兢兢，佝偻着挪到崖边，被螺旋状上升的沙尘冲击而摔坐到地上。晕头转向地坐直身体，耳边传来的是孩子稚嫩的嗓音——谢弗尔家的最让人头疼的小不点趴在地上，拼命想咳出喉咙里的沙粒。

“哈……他的女儿。”克洛克达尔看着被护在守墓人身后的孩子，纠正了之前的错误。

从藏身的崖缝中被扔到地面上，普通的孩子都会嚎啕大哭。这个脏兮兮的小孩子却已经灵活地从老头胳膊下钻出来，仰头和克洛克达尔对视。连一声尖叫都没有，早就超越了需要被老头保护的立场。“如果你帮助我，我知道的全都告诉你。”

“拉米！您别见怪，她不懂，胡说的……”

太小了，看着才十岁出头，虽说现在的小鬼都早熟……克洛克达尔低头看着身高只到他小腿的崽儿，说道：“永远不要跨越实力差距和别人谈交易，懂吗？我不需要做任何事，也能撬开你的嘴，和你家人的嘴。况且我也没必要问，你们根本不知道谢弗尔背地里做过什么。”

“我认字，我看过爸爸的日记。”拉米说，“你们是把他带来这里的海贼团，他背井离乡是因为医疗过失杀了人。但其实他是被冤枉的。”作为这个年纪的孩子，她的胆子算是大得出奇了。

“他为我工作时手上沾过的血可不冤枉。”克洛克达尔冷酷无情地说，“我让他呆在岛上享受天伦之乐，是有代价的。他的命属于我，随意死亡也是违背约定。”

如果说之前拉米还在试探危险人物是否只是在恫吓她，那么这回她是真切地感受到了克洛克达尔的可怕。孩子倔强的眼神很快变为胆怯，在抗拒中被克洛克达尔抓着衣领拎起来，像只小猫似的弓起身体，小短腿努力地踢蹬着，却够不着他的身体。

“敢尖叫我就把你扔下去。带我去你家，然后一五一十地告诉我——你父亲一定会每年定期消失一段时间，他去哪儿了？你胆子这么大，肯定偷偷跟踪过他。”

“放我下来！”孩子的脸涨得通红，她脸上还有青紫色的瘀伤，颧骨上有一大块肿胀，眼睛泪汪汪十分可怜。“你用不着威胁我……我们家有间地下室，爸爸从不让人单独进去，还有他的办公室。每年他会和几个朋友单独去椰壳岛上钓鱼。告诉你也没用，这些地方已经进不去了。我家已经被人纵火烧光，镇长官邸和通往椰壳岛的码头都被卡拉姆人占领了。”

尽给我找麻烦……想到自己还留了一个最大的不确定因素在卡拉姆军舰上，克洛克达尔的太阳穴都在隐隐作痛。他松开小鬼头的领子，烦躁地说：“快滚吧，没用的废物。”

快点离开这儿，别再动什么歪脑筋了——守墓人拉着孩子离开克洛克达尔的视野范围，把她下坡的小路上推，再多来点心惊肉跳，他就要比客户们先走一步了。拉米却抱着一块凸起的岩石死活不走，倔强地盯着克洛克达尔的背影，大声喊出一串名字：杰克！安森！坏牙！皮纳塔！摩根！萨缪尔何塞苏尔特——在她的喉咙前，沙子重新聚拢成铁钩的形状，轻轻一划便能割破喉管。

“找死吗？”那声音听上去像是来自地狱——正是拉米所需要的。“非得提醒我你读过那本档案？”

“我能知道的，卡拉姆人都能知道！找他们算账去吧！”

拉米情绪激动地叫喊道，只剩她一个人和克洛克达尔对峙，老头已经吓得连滚带爬，消失在下坡的拐角。她喘了口气，警觉地环顾四周。“他们才是你最大的敌人。我遵守了爸爸的约定……他们来搜查前，我放火烧掉了地下室。”

她哽咽着说：“所有纸面的文件都没了，我看过的我没看过的，都已经化为灰烬。你可以杀了我，再去找他们的麻烦。如果你留下我的命，我会很有用的。”

失修的铁门被风吹动，嘎啦作响。刚才他就是从铁门外贴着岩壁的小径上找到这个小小的偷听贼。克洛克达尔没有殴打过她，这幅凄惨的模样是被其他人下了狠手，对她动手的人身份也很好猜。

他重新审视这个海贼的小女儿，不知怎么的，突然想起多弗朗明哥常提到的价值观，有关不知战争是何物的小鬼头，和生下来就不知和平的小鬼头——和他对话的人已经不是个孩子了。

学会利益交换和恰到好处的示弱，没有庇护者的孩童唯有如此才能活下来。可真不讨人喜欢啊，狡猾的小混蛋。

克洛克达尔迈出悬崖，从这个角度不仅能看到空无一人的小径，还能看到更下方的乱石滩：两具尸体卡在礁石之间，军服勉强没被冲走，如果不是肢体会随着海浪摇晃，看起来只是两条搁浅的死鱼。

“底下那两个，你准备怎么处理尸体？”他问。

拉米张着嘴，先是没出声。她还以为对方会问她是怎么杀死两个联合军士兵的——答案是运气和挑拨离间对半开——这个问题她没准备过，经过一番思索后回答：“在下面的小路上……放几个酒瓶？”

还算合格的答案。换成是这个年纪的他，可能会串通守墓人老头作伪证，让喝醉士兵偷羊的故事更有说服力一些。不过只要有足够的实力，根本没有使这些小伎俩的必要。

“走吧，先去处理那两具尸体。”他说，“记住你的第一课：与其撒一千个谎来洗脱嫌疑，不如一开始就别让任何人发现。”

拉米惊喜地，跌跌撞撞地跟在男人的身后。赌赢了，至少是一个好的开始。

她说给海贼的故事里真假参半：那些名字来自小时候调皮撕下的一页档案，她总想着哪天趁爸爸不在粘回去，却再也没有机会了……这也是她唯一知道的，可能与男人有关的秘密。除了被烧的文件，还有一些信息可能遗落在被卡拉姆军进驻的办公室里，她既不知道男人想找的东西有多少，也不知道藏在何处，甚至连男人叫什么也不知道……手上的牌已经打完了。陌生的海贼不至于看不出这一点，为什么突然改变态度愿意帮助她？

单靠她一个人，无法实现复仇，也无法把卡拉姆人赶出家园……拉米的脚步慢了下来，用力眨了眨眼睛，让眼泪滑落下来，她快要看不清前面的路。

“磨磨蹭蹭的，在干什么？”男人的声音充满了不耐烦，让她浑身一哆嗦，吸了下鼻子。紧接着突然有只手抓起她的后衣领，再一次——脖子和腋下熟悉的拉扯感。拉米反应极快地屏住呼吸，闭上眼睛，用手塞住耳朵。这一次她安然无恙地站在了悬崖下的地面上，浑身清爽，一点也没有感觉像个刚出土的木乃伊。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

阳光从白色的薄纱窗帘间透进来，在地上映出一条金色的河流，灰尘在地板上的空气中漂浮，轻盈缓慢，和留声机播放的交响乐踩着相同的节拍。屋子并不大，印着素雅的绿色花卉的墙纸已经有些剥落，光听着有数十种乐器演奏的音乐，很容易让人产生闭上眼就到了富丽奢华的演奏大厅的错觉。

旅馆老板的用心很明显：虽说衰落的小镇旅馆很难经营出花样，没有余钱翻修，至少在气势上不能输人，要不怎么能堂而皇之打出五星级酒店的招牌？

克洛克达尔赤着脚从灰色的长绒地毯上走过，扯下罩在头发上的毛巾，任由头发半湿不干地搭在白色的浴袍上。他通常不会起这么晚，进监狱前凡事都要亲力亲为，进监狱后嘛，没有赖床的权力。可人的习惯要改变，也容易得很，熬上几天夜，早上就会神志昏沉，做不了任何事。丢失的自律一小部分要赖给多弗朗明哥那艘过分追求享受的旅行船，大部分归结于自己的松懈。

他把窗帘一口气拉开，明亮到让人无所遁形的光线告诉他，这会儿已经接近中午。门口传来一阵有些急促的敲门声，不知是保洁服务还是送餐人。克洛克达尔转动门把手，视线前方没有人，低下头，才看见一脸不高兴的小女孩正站在门口，看到他打开门，下意识地往后退了一步。“早上好，先生？”

非常想就这么关上门，可就算关上，门外的人也不会消失掉。克洛克达尔啧了一声，心情极差地问：“我的早饭呢？”

“抱歉？”

他指了指地上，“我跟前台说过，让他们放在门口。”

拉米下意识地往左边看了一眼，然后心虚地向前凑，试图挤满门与门框间打开的缝隙。输在身材矮小，克洛克达尔探出上半身，看到几个更小的小不点不知所措地站在他的餐盘前，上头的食物已经只剩碎屑，一个男孩拼命锤着胸口，噎得直翻白眼。

还他妈的变多了……

克洛克达尔一言不发，干脆地消失在门后。拉米慌张地撑住门框，脚死命往外顶住将阖的木门。“等一下！等一下！！我昨天准备招待您住下的，虽然家里有些困难但是客人我们会优先照顾好……跟我们走吧？”

考虑到要保持低调，住在谢弗尔家本该是个不错的选项——前提是那儿是座房子，至少得有四面能挡风的墙。

通过谢弗尔家的路需要穿过一片广袤的牧场。离城市中心越来越远，放眼望去全是幸福地低头嚼着青草的牛，他心里不妙的预感逐渐增强。等跟着悠哉的牲畜走进牛棚里，居然闻到肉汤的香味，从边门的门帘里飘出来——那个小隔间怎么看都更像是牛厕所，而不是人住的地方。拉米打了个唿哨，黑乎乎的角落里，一群小崽子从干草堆，牛奶桶边窜出来，冲进了隔间里。光看这一眼，数量起码有十个。

谢弗尔，这就是你要的天伦之乐吗？——这是他的第一反应；不了谢谢——这是第二反应。

“怎么保证？我得趴着才能钻进那个老鼠洞里。”小女孩以惊人的速度变得眼泪汪汪，她还能勉强忍住，其他几个小崽子则完全陷入了传染状态，一个比一个哭得大声。楼下正在修建花园的几个园丁停下工作，聚在一起，显然是注意到了骚动。

克洛克达尔开始后悔自己为什么一开始选择把偷听的小鬼头拎上来，而不是扔下去。现在已经完全错过谋杀的好时机，他放下堵着门的手，刚按上眉头，拉米就像灵活的泥鳅一样溜进了他的房间。

“话说在前面，我不是你的同伴。如果你有什么找帮手替你复仇的念头，最好趁现在滚回家去。你的母亲不会想要再办一次葬礼的。”

即使是押送推进城前的营救行动也没让他怀念过巴洛克工作室的部下，尤其是Miss All Sunday。叛徒和废物们——可至少他们不会让他费心亲自教训不知天高地厚的小鬼头。

“完全明白。”拉米恢复的速度如此之快，显然是完全没有接受到教育。她打开门，小声对着小不点们说了几句，一排小脑袋就消失在了门后，匆忙的脚步声渐渐远去。

“牛奶在罐子里。”克洛克达尔递给她一个空杯子。“我问什么，你回答什么。”

“随时为您效力。”

“你的父亲是怎么死的？告诉我所有的细节。”

他故意从这个问题开始，满意地看着拉米捧着玻璃杯的手攥紧了。彼此都早就知道答案，只是她没有沉默的权力。

拉米把温热的牛奶一口气喝完，仿佛这样可以给她多一些勇气。

“半年前……就有了预兆。”

——————————————————————————————————————

过去的六个月对拉米来说既漫长，又仿佛只是眨眼一瞬。没有人会再叫她“小猴子”，“淘气鬼”或者“谢弗尔小姐”，取而代之的是曾经对她亲切的街坊们怀疑的目光，背后的窃窃私语。她从受人尊敬的镇长家的女儿，变成了勾结海贼、私藏赃物的罪犯亲族。一夜之间失去了家人，财富，信任，生活从天堂直坠地狱。她第一次体会到饥饿，寒冷，屈辱，被殴打被驱赶。每天净想着怎么才能活过这一天，甚至没有时间去哀悼父亲，只有在无法入眠的夜里，才会在麻木中痛醒。拉米为很多事情哭过，但回忆起爸爸的时候，眼泪却落不下来——像是她所有与父亲的回忆，都被裹上一层温柔的罩布，放在某个远离绞刑架，棺椁上的尘土和百合花的小屋子里。

尽管发生了这么多事，她仍能记得那个春天的傍晚，郁金香的香气。自己跌跌撞撞地抱着花束，跟在父亲的身后，因为不习惯穿上后会发痒的蕾丝裙而生着气。姐姐埃菲纳揉了一把她的脑袋，把花束交给头发银白的前卡拉姆尼亚司令官。

拉米躲在父亲身后，不想面对艾尔伯特爷爷和琼奶奶的离开，再也不会有人允许自己玩书房里的火炮模型，在玩累了之后用甜蜜的柠檬挞塞满她的胃。她一旦闹起别扭来，就会显现出惊人的固执，谢弗尔无论是劝哄、还是威逼，都没办法让小女儿站出来道别。只好一边道歉，一边和艾尔伯特司令官握手作别。

“这么多年来……多谢您的照拂。祝您退休生活愉快。”他说，“替我向令郎问好，他是在七水之都工作吧？”

“是啊，那个臭小子，我倒是希望他像你一样做个医生，远离这个行当……可兜兜转转，到头来还是和航海离不开关系。不过如今的世道，造船总好过当海员。”身姿挺拔的老人说着，叹了口气，没有再说下去。他的手已经满是皱褶，还是充满力量，短暂有力地一握后，将帽子戴回头上。

谢弗尔医生慢慢缩回手，难掩住脸上的落寞，他总是有点儿多愁善感。“拉米会想念你们的。等伯尼成家了，再带他们一起来这儿度假吧？”

司令官陷入了一阵沉默的伤感，“不会再有机会了，谢弗尔。这里已经不是我的家了。”他的夫人杵了他一下，挨个亲过谢弗尔，埃菲纳的脸颊，连拉米也被拽出来接受老妇人过于热情的拥抱。——别担心了！你们也可以随时来七水之都找我们呀！她满怀慈爱地捧着拉米的脸颊，直到小女孩也露出天真的笑脸，才悄悄吸了下鼻子。

日头将落，余晖投射在大索菲亚运河的粼粼波浪上，卡拉姆尼亚盛产的葡萄酒就是以海岛霞光命名。从拉米的角度看过去，比起葡萄酒，浸染霞光的河流更像是鲜血顺着河道流向心脏。艾尔伯特司令官上马车前又回头拥抱了谢弗尔，用力拍了拍他的后背。

“生活会变得很艰难，保重。”

一语成谶。随着伊布洛斯最后一批军队的撤离，卡拉姆王国乘势接管了这片大陆上始终残缺的一角。关于这片土地的归属还有很多细节没有谈拢，其中最重要的就是土地上的人该何去何从——似乎没有人记得半岛上还生活着几十万岛民。当卡拉姆王国的舰队载着火炮进入月牙湾时，遭遇了比预想更激烈的反抗。内陆王国已经今非昔比，决意要展示一下先进武器的威力了——远射炮弹接二连三地落入城中，炸塌了瞭望用的高塔，用作天然城墙的高岩轰然垮落，露出毫无防备的腹地。卡拉姆人的先祖最擅长骑跨骏马，劫掠城池，一旦寻找到弱点就会如狼群般入侵，不放过任何猎物。当他们终于进入人口最多的港口重镇多吉时，街道上已经不见活人，一小队先锋负责搬开尸体为高头大马开路。

谢弗尔在镇民的怨恨中举起白旗。他被邀请至卡拉姆人的临时驻军地。战争告一段落，短暂的和平期到来，人们终于可以从桌子下，橱柜中钻出来，不必被火炮声吓得四肢僵硬。

从那天晚上开始，拉米就从母亲的哭泣中感觉到了预兆。父亲完好无损地回来了，告诉他们一切都会没事，然后把自己关进了书房。此后再也没有围在餐桌边的和睦对话，只要她和几个弟弟不在，屋子里就静得可怕。谢弗尔医生仿佛预感到自己的死期将至，而母亲和姐姐拒绝接受这个事实，最后的几天里，他把拉米带进书房，在她面前挪开地毯，打开地下室的拉环门，严肃地告诉她：如果自己回不来，就把这些纸籍和绘图都烧掉。

……再后来她见到的，就是绞刑架上孤零零悬挂着的尸体。那是她的父亲吗？拉米在母亲撕心裂肺的哭喊声中木然而立，他已经不在了，如果有什么东西是他真正留下的，那些东西也全都稳妥地存放在她的脑袋里，跨越了死与生的界限。

——我们总有一天会再次相见。

在那本她唯一读过的那本档案里，有人如此写道。是故去的亡灵写给父亲的，还是父亲留给别的什么人的，无从猜测。

拉米烧掉了所有的文件，只有这一页纸被她撕下，洇过眼泪，想必不久连字迹也会消失，变成只有她能看得见的守护符。正如二十年前父亲也怀着同样的信念，穿越风暴和悬崖，在同一颗星星的引导下来到卡拉姆尼亚。她还有很多时间，可以去重建家园，或是找到自己的乐园，也许在一切的尽头，他们会再次重逢。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

故事说完了，几段烟灰静静地躺在银质的烟灰缸里。

拉米没指望她的遭遇能打动眼前的海贼，不过克洛克达尔有耐心听完，倒是比她料想的更尊重人。

他的第一个问题是：“为什么会由你父亲去和卡拉姆王国军交涉，和你们缔结盟约的海贼团呢？”

“不是你吗？”拉米疑惑地问。

“不是我。你们应该处在白胡子的管辖地带。虽说四皇的势力主要在新世界，但这里从来都是海贼们藏身的巢穴，至少也该派个队长坐镇。半年前……就算那个老头已经病入膏肓，只要他还活着，就没人敢打这里的主意。”

“白胡子，四皇……是那个有名的大海贼吗？”

克洛克达尔皱起眉：“不知道吗？”太不合常理了，就算是处在内陆的阿拉巴斯坦，只要是靠近港口的城市，都是听着海贼们的传说长大的。每个港口的酒馆里，赌场里，街道上，少不了一两个缺胳膊少腿的酒鬼，两杯黄汤下肚就开始吹嘘自己曾经在某个大海贼手下叱咤风云的历史，加之一些不知哪儿得到的有关四皇七武海超新星的八卦，熟悉得好似他们的手足兄弟。然而比起本应照拂半岛的大海贼，谢弗尔的女儿却对伊布洛斯的前殖民长官更熟悉。

“只是听说过……我听说，在我出生前，这里是无人治理的真空地带，但是爸爸当上镇长后，带着艾尔伯特叔叔一起清剿了附近零散的海贼势力，非法的地下贸易也几乎绝迹。我对海贼的认识，基本上都来自新闻……”

“啊……？他的脑子里在想什么？！”克洛克达尔忍不住咆哮，“穿上白大衣就以为自己能把过去洗得清清白白？蜜罐子里泡久了，怎么变得这么天真，连梦和现实都分不清了？”

死人不会从坟里爬出来接受他的怒火，只有被留下的小女孩紧张而尴尬地挫着玻璃杯沿。

她怯弱地开口：“暴力只会催生暴力——爸爸是这么说的。他想让我们生活在和平里。”

“我现在最不想听的就是正确的废话。”愚蠢。克洛克达尔在心里多骂了一句。他总算是搞明白发生了什么——在十年甚至更早之前，这里与海贼势力的联系就已经被切断，谢弗尔想将借助王国的力量改造这个海贼窟，让它变成像阿尔巴那那样繁华的都市。站在他的角度，作出这样的判断是正确的：如果一切顺利，未来卡拉姆尼亚势必会更加富庶，更加安全，更适合他的孩子们无忧无虑地长大。

换做另外几个四皇，他的努力不一定会有结果……偏偏又是白胡子。谢弗尔有这样的胆气，保护家人的动机，和对和平的强烈愿望，说服他撤出卡拉姆地区不是没有可能。

甚至在这之后他们仍保持友好关系，白胡子默许这片地区偶尔使用他的名号，不睦的风声自始至终没有传出。海贼们始终因为忌惮而不敢出手，可国家却不一样——卡拉姆王国未必会对海洋势力划分有多了解，但他们对伊布洛斯王国恩怨已久，瞄准对方撤军的空隙，正好一击得手。

“实力不够，落到这个下场也是迟早的事。”

拉米看起来似乎想反驳他，话到了嘴边，又咽了回去。

克洛克达尔并非有意讥讽，占多少口头便宜都无法帮助他脱离目前的困境。天上金倒还是小事，关键是必须得搞清楚卡拉姆王国对二十年前的事知道了多少。他现在最不想要的就是引起王国层面的注意，尤其是这种一时半会儿不会倒台的政权，一旦被盯上未来的生意就会很难做。为此他需要人手，越多越好，越快越好。

“还有人在反抗卡拉姆王国军吗？”

拉米摇了摇头“几乎没有了。没人想再打仗，他们不喜欢卡拉姆人，但既然已经停战，大家还是想要回到平静的生活。”

“哼，没胆量的羔羊们。”克洛克达尔不屑地说，“才过去半年，没有人会这么快忘记仇恨。缺少一个有能力的领头羊罢了。”

“如果你愿意的话……”

“对我没有任何好处，别说胡话了。”

即使已经见识到生活的冷酷，面对过许多自私奸诈的面孔，这还是拉米第一次和真正的海贼打交道——他和那些欺负人的混混，落井下石、趋炎附势的小人有天上地下的差别。尽管他不会出于同情帮助她，拉米在小心试探的同时，也隐隐发现自己学到了一些东西：教会学校告诉她圣人以善引导人民，以美德团聚信众。没有人告诉过她更简单有效的方法。

“现在驻扎在岛上的王国军大概有多少人？”

“大约有两千人……有几支部队会在近海其他地区来去，常驻人数大约在一千五百人左右。”

换成部队数量，一般也就是二十支左右。不过人数多少和实力也不完全挂钩。“恶魔果实能力者有多少？就是和我一样拥有奇妙能力的家伙。有没有哪个人让你觉得特别难对付？”

——这不是废话吗，全部特别难对付啊！小鬼头在内心疯狂吐槽，只好努力站在克洛克达尔的角度去筛选出有用的信息。

“虽然有些使用奇怪能力的人，但是威胁性都比不上枪炮武器。不过我也没有见过所有人，听说好手们都聚集在小司令的护卫队里。”

“这是什么奇怪的叫法？”

“半年前进攻半岛的是卡拉姆王国的中将阿曼德·多兰，也是岛上新任的总督。他在战争中受了伤，年纪大了很难恢复，就把职务移交给了儿子小阿曼德，现在他是王国军驻扎部队的总司令，才二十多岁。那些军人背后都管他叫‘小司令’。”

克洛克达尔脸上露出了猫捉到耗子时的表情。“有意思。他是个怎么样的人？脑袋聪明吗？”

“聪明吗……”拉米陷入苦思，“我想应该挺聪明吧，他念过很多书，感觉上是个大城市的公子哥儿，上过那种贵族才去的私立学校。阿曼德是个公正自律的好人，他接替他父亲管理这里，很多当地住民都觉得松了口气。”

“善与恶不能单凭一两件小事就下判断。他父亲退居二线也是计划好的，才不是为了疗养，是为了缓冲战争遗留下来的怨结。推出一个温和派的儿子，父子间假装唱一场对台戏，很轻易就能收买到民心。”

拉米不服气地说：“我不是光凭传闻乱说的！他和那个混蛋父亲确实不一样，有矛盾也是真的……”

“……你为什么会对这个人这么熟悉？”克洛克达尔的目光扫过她，让拉米的心脏猛地一坠。“你隐瞒了什么？”

她感觉背上的寒毛一根根竖起来，好可怕——她确实有东西没有提及，纯粹是因为个人情绪的关系，如果再瞒下去的话，说不定会落到比死更可怕的结局。但是，但是！正因为眼前的海贼过于可怕，如果坦白说了的话，她想保护的人会不会遇上危险？

后悔这时候才姗姗来迟——也许引狼入室从一开始就是个错误，事情不仅不会朝着她期待的方向发展，反而会跌入另一个深渊。

“我……”她张开嘴，拼命想着能说些什么，脑袋里完全是一团乱麻。

这时候，急促而沉重的脚步声突然出现在门外，听起来是浩浩荡荡的一大帮人，让刚翻新的旅馆地板都不受重负地产生震动。伴随着旅馆服务人员惊慌的提问声音，脚步很快到了门外。意外中断了这场质问，两人一起看向门口。

“拉米！你又惹出什么麻烦了？！”

丁零当啷的钥匙插入匙孔，刚转动完就被砰地推开。门口站着一个穿着一身正式军服的年轻人，几枚勋章还配在红色制服的胸口处，洁白的裤子整齐地扎进马靴里，没有半点污渍。他皱着眉看向拉米，却并不严厉，眼神里多少有点关心。

“吵死了！不要你管！”拉米一骨碌地从椅子上下来，跑到窗边上，看似是在发脾气。但克洛克达尔已经和这个小鬼打过交道，知道她这会儿正在警惕地想着坏主意。年轻人也注意到了坐在桌边的克洛克达尔——这会儿还穿着一身浴袍，和一个未成年小女孩呆在一起。看起来充满可疑的犯罪气氛。他把手按在腰间的枪上，语气不善地询问：“请问阁下是……？为什么拉米会出现在你的房间里？”

“这种话你应该问她本人。”克洛克达尔一脸不耐烦地撒谎，“打哪儿冒出来的小鬼头？我连她的名字都不知道。”

“是谁给你报的信？阿曼德！”

这个名字的出现引起了克洛克达尔的注意——看起来这就是拉米隐瞒的情报，没想到他们的关系还挺密切。年轻人叹了口气，侧过一边的身体，他的手下一脚把几个小崽子踢了进去，对待孩子还这么粗鲁也情有可原，看看他脸上的伤口就能明白。稍微大点的男孩哭得像只送入屠宰场前的鸭子，屋内一时充斥着噪音。

“问你的弟弟们也说不明白，到底是怎么回事？我正在找你，旅馆的人说你进了一个看起来很危险的男人的房间。”他说，“就算你讨厌我，也要想想你姐姐吧？埃菲纳每天都在担心你。”

“我带他们来找吃的，本来想去厨房碰碰运气。”拉米飞快地瞟了一眼克洛克达尔，没有得到任何反应。她惴惴不安地继续解释：“米卡和希瓦饿得要命，看到房间门口有一份没人吃过的早餐，就偷偷吃掉了……我只好敲门给这位先生道歉。没想到他是个好心人，愿意提供给大家提供一顿饱餐，我就让他们去把剩下几个小不点叫来。”

——我看起来很像个慈善家吗？克洛克达尔额角的青筋直跳，阿曼德看着他的眼神更加怀疑了。

“明明是捡到我的钱包上门讹诈，居然能说得这么好听……喂，你是这个臭小鬼的家长吗？快让她把钱还给我。”

“你啊……”阿曼德摇头叹息，果然把注意力分给了拉米，这个理由暂时蒙混过关。拉米领会过来，态度恶劣地嚷嚷着钱已经花完了，他只好给陌生人低头道歉：“我是她的姐夫，真是对不住，我会全部赔偿，还请您不要计较。”

姐夫——也就是说仇家最后结成了亲家，难怪小鬼头不想提起这件事。话是这么说，关系未免也太复杂了，他越来越觉得自己不应该掺和进这一堆麻烦里，克洛克达尔看着低头道歉的年轻人，逐渐浮现出杀意。也许是感受到了危险，年轻人抬起头，警惕地盯着克洛克达尔。

“冒昧问一句，您是从哪儿来的？”

“和你有关系吗？带着这个讨厌的小鬼快滚。”

“抱歉打扰了，我是卡拉姆王国海军第三舰队的司令，阿曼德·多兰二世。这片区域的安保由我负责。通常这个小镇不怎么有外人进入，您是来干什么的？”

“赏金猎人。”

“我们镇上似乎没有藏匿什么罪犯。”

“连别人的情报源都要质疑吗？我在等一伙海贼上岸，算算时间和路线，也该到这里停上几天，补充食物和淡水了。”

身有残疾、面相凶恶的男人为何会出现在这里，似乎能解释得通。他追捕的对象，阿曼德也见过，可是一切又似乎太巧了，怎么能如此严丝合缝地对上？他怀疑地问：“有任何能够证明身份的文书吗？你是怎么进来的？”

“去问你妹妹，她把里头的文件扔哪儿了？”

拉米假装心虚地说：“我看只是几张皱巴巴的纸，没太在意，和钱包一起丢进海里了。”为了躲避克洛克达尔，她主动往阿曼德身边凑过去。手下悄悄拿出一张入境文书给她确认，拉米歪着脑袋思考了一会儿，点了点头。

“还有什么问题吗？”

阿曼德和男人的对峙以自己的全面溃败告终。这个人的气场绝非等闲之辈，虽然心中胆怯，但直觉告诉他不能就此放弃。他转过身，和门后的人说了句什么，让路给对方进来。

克洛克达尔把手从下巴旁放下，微微睁大眼睛。

“请您确认一下，他是袭击船只的海贼，或者他们的同伙吗？”

从宽度到高度，小旅馆的门都不是为了足有三米高的壮汉设计的。多弗朗明哥弯腰走进来，丝毫不见外地拖了把椅子坐下。旁人都以为是空间太小，无法站直的缘故，只有克洛克达尔知道这个混蛋只是随便惯了。

最难对付的家伙……不就是眼前这个吗？他头痛地想。还是他亲自把对方送进王国军阵营。有多弗朗明哥在场，想一次性把这些人杀掉就成为了不可能的选项。

多弗朗明哥正对着他，慢腾腾地露出一个坏笑：“赏金猎人？看着有点眼熟啊……”

操。你。的。

他的身影正好遮住了阿曼德等人的视野，克洛克达尔用口型对他致以亲切的问候。多弗朗明哥的肩膀小幅度地抖动起来。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

“我们应该是第一次见吧，朋友。不做个自我介绍吗？”

克洛克达尔无声地瞪视他，试图传达出“你他妈在玩什么花样”的信息。其他人胆战心惊地挤在门口，明明屋子里面空间还富余，谁都不想搅和进一触即发的气氛里。

多弗朗明哥将圆帽摘下来，放在桌上。头发的长度没变，胡子倒是长了不少，从唇侧到下巴蓄起金棕色的短须，穿着富有红土大陆特色的束腰长罩袍，看上去比以前挺拔得多，扮演起密教出身的望族还挺有模样——如果没有因为嫌热而扯得衣襟大开就更好了。

“Do……”

“不知道我是谁吗？”多弗朗明哥极快地截过他的话头，提醒他进入角色——玩角色扮演还玩上瘾了。“也是。礼貌起见，我该先介绍自己。我叫范恩。”

“范恩。”

“这个名字让你想起什么了吗？”

“没有。”

“所以？”堂而皇之地照搬了真正船长的名字，毫无廉耻之心的混球催促他，“你的名字是？”

“……”

“猜谜也得给点提示吧，那我就从C开头往下猜了——”

“亨利。”克洛克达尔厌烦地吐露出一个通用名。他感到一阵疲惫，是那种多子家庭的父亲在难得的周末陪玩了一整天过家家之后的心力交瘁。“能在太阳下山前进入正题吗？”

“好吧。长话短说，我的商船在通往新世界前被一伙海贼劫持了，他们在驶进燕鸥喙岬的途中被卡拉姆海军击溃了——就是这位年少有为的中将救了我的命。你是来追捕他们的，还是比他们早来一步的同党？”

“我这屋子里看起来还能藏下第二个人吗？想搜查的话，请自便。”

去搜有没有发信装置——阿曼德司令官小声嘱咐部下。两个士兵有序地进入里间。他问：“你追捕的海贼，很有名吗？”

“你想问什么？”

多弗朗明哥接过话：“据说有个海贼团要来夺取这个港口呢。不过，袭击我商船的应该不是什么厉害的家伙。”

“二十年前的旧事罢了，也不一定真有那么一伙人在……”阿曼德喃喃自语。

克洛克达尔控制不住地去注意多弗朗明哥的反应，他正微笑着看着他，一副掌握了不少秘密的讨厌表情。他烦躁地啧了一声，“我要找的只是些小喽啰，专门挑富商打劫。遇上稍微大一点的军舰或者厉害的海贼团就会逃跑，也只有逃跑的本事厉害。”

阿曼德点了点头。“他们的赏金也不值得你这样的人物追捕吧？”

“有位故交的儿子跟着他们一起出海，我受人之托找他。”

“如果他也参与了商船袭击，恐怕已经死了。”

“无所谓，找不到就算了。叛逆离家，死了也是活该。”

“说得没错。”阿曼德深表赞同，转过头，“听到了吗？拉米——拉米？！又跑到哪里去了？那个野——！”他硬生生憋回去一句脏话，像只泄了气的皮球，慢慢瘪下去。

楼下的花园里也没有孩子的身影，有几个士兵急匆匆跑下楼，剩下的堵在门口面面相觑。过了好一会儿，年轻的司令官才从长长的叹息中缓过神来。盘问可疑人物的优先级被他放到了后面。

关键时刻还挺机灵的……克洛克达尔瞟了一眼门口倒下的雨伞架——原本支撑它的梯子已经消失不见了。多弗朗明哥注意到他的视线，悄悄指向天花板，像是要和他对答案——在上面吗？克洛克达尔懒得理睬他，向后靠在椅背上，闭目养神。

“范恩先生，您确定没见过这位客人吗？”搜查到了尾声，正当他以为自己终于可以安静地享用午餐时，阿曼德最后一次问向多弗朗明哥。

“其实没那么确定，我那时被蒙住了眼睛。希望你不要介意，克，咳！亨利。”多弗朗明哥说，“我还要重新确认下。”

“你他妈——”重新确认是什么意思？

多弗朗明哥把手伸向克洛克达尔的面部，在上面仔细地摸索了一遍。从额头摸到高挺的鼻梁，掠过抿得死紧的嘴唇，和线条坚硬的下颌，最后停留在脖子侧面时，他摸到了对方突起的血管，在他手掌之下，突突直跳，看样子是气得不行，不过还没到沙化暴起的程度。多弗朗明哥在雷区上横跳完毕，趁着迟发的地雷还没炸到自己，无声地对克洛克达尔笑了笑，至于是挑衅还是恶作剧，由当事人自行解读。他对阿曼德说：“行了，不是他。”

阿曼德再次对他致歉，正如拉米所说，那些毫无诚意的礼节他学得很到位。即使在已经快凝结成乌云的气氛下，离开前还不忘带上门。

克洛克达尔站在窗边，看他们陆续上了马车，寻思着怎么把卡拉姆军驻地和小心眼混蛋一起炸上天。多弗朗明哥单独坐在一匹灰斑重型挽马上，不知他是怎么发现的，突然回过头，对上了他的视线。来找我——多弗朗明哥用口型无声地说，额头上象征克己寡欲的圣痕被头巾遮去了一半，他是世界上与这个印记最不相称的人了。

还没等他想好接下来要怎么做，窗边的景色发生了变化：阿曼德刚走出旅馆门口，麻烦人物还没出现。

该死的见闻色。他像是被烫到了似的，提前重重地合上了窗户。

“有人给你捎了个信。”门被小心地推开，或者说撬开，小兔崽子在半开的门缝里探头探脑。

她不敢进去，从口袋里掏出一只投影电话虫，小虫遇到光线就苏醒过来，缓慢挪到餐桌脚下，将一张图像投影到前方的白墙上——银白色的细线出现在克洛克达尔已经眼熟的手掌上，灵巧地编织出一行字迹：嘲鸫大道79号。我在那里等你。

咳哼，还有一页。拉米小心翼翼地提示。投影虫闭上左眼，睁开右眼，费劲地加载过于复杂的图像，四分之一，三分之一，终于显示全图——一只带着墨镜的，火烈鸟。

“……滚出去！”

“比我想得要快。”，克洛克达尔对着门口说，因为酒精嗓音略微低哑，“港口这么多酒馆，怎么找到这一个？”

这是小酒馆今夜的第二个陌生人。小酒馆原是码头工人和水手们的避风港，出于雄性对于地盘的本能保卫意识，饮酒作乐的汉子们纷纷望向门口，吵闹的，粗野的嬉闹变为小声的窃窃私语。

陌生人摘下兜帽，露出一头削得极短的金发，额头上缠着绷带，走路的姿势看上去非常不好惹。他甩了甩被雨打湿的斗篷，将它挂在门旁的衣架上，与季节不合地赤裸着胸膛，黑色衬衣下紧绷的肌肉隐隐可见。已经有不少人识趣地转回脑袋，盯着自己的酒杯，谁也不想因为无意的视线接触而和这样的家伙打起来。

所幸，多弗朗明哥对酒吧里的人丝毫不在意。他径直走向酒吧里侧的卡座，要找的人就坐在阴影中的沙发上，除了伸长的腿还有半截露在昏暗的灯光下，唯一显示这里还有一个活人的，就只有飘散出来的烟雾。

“运气好，猜的。”

“胡扯。”克洛克达尔灭掉手中的烟，身边有个面无表情的大块头端起烟灰缸候着，颧骨青肿，不规则的脸上挂着谄媚的笑容。

“你见到我一点也不意外啊？我还以为那个小丫头没找到你。”

“你是怎么威胁她的？”

“别把我想得这么坏。我把关着她弟弟们的马车门弄开，顺便把电话虫塞进其中一个的口袋里，接下来就靠你那位小朋友的悟性了。她真是个聪明的孩子，难怪你这么欣赏她。”

”直接写张纸条就够了，每次都搞这些无聊的把戏。”

“我身边没带笔啊。”语气肉眼可见的高兴，克洛克达尔不觉得一支笔会比影像电话虫难找。再顺着这个话题走，又会被带进多弗朗明哥的节奏里，他决定掌握主动权：“说说你自己吧。请你喝一杯？”

多弗朗明哥做出一个受宠若惊的表情，坐到他对面的位置上。对于他们的身材而言，沙发和案几都过于低矮，两人的膝盖几乎要碰到一起。

“没在胡扯，找到你主要是靠直觉。”他将克洛克达尔推过来的威士忌一饮而尽，仍不满足，手指在酒瓶的瓶颈上摩挲。“起初我想过：你一定是在某个气派的好地方，也许是靠近驻地的赌场里；或者原来伊布洛斯人留下的度假村；又或者你出其不意地出现在我的卧室里……”克洛克达尔嗤笑了一声，他无所谓地耸了下肩膀，“怎么了？又不是没发生过。”

好吧，事到如今，关系是再也撇不清了。克洛克达尔憋闷地与自己的孽缘碰了下杯，后者看着他一口喝干，露出胜利的笑容，继续说：“后来我索性不去想，随意游荡，全当自己是个遇到烦心事的普通人……嗯，也不尽然，还得加上老派品味和一点做作的自傲。隔壁店那样，门口立着霓虹管的大波美女招牌，就可以先排除出去……不过嘛，也不是一次性就猜中的。”

“哼嗯。”克洛克达尔想象着多弗朗明哥在千篇一律低矮破旧的小酒馆窗口，伸进脑袋去看，这画面实在太蠢，他差点就憋不住要笑出来。正在给薯条蘸塔塔酱的多弗朗明哥听到声音，怀疑地看了他一眼。

“你喝了多久？菜都冷了。”

“那就别吃啊，这又不是给你点的。”

“别这么小气嘛。既然等的人是我，吃一两口又怎么了。”多弗朗明哥舔了下手指，脸皮厚度和用餐礼仪同样令人看不下去，克洛克达尔见过他西装笔挺参加上流酒会的样子，和现在简直判若两人，说不准是故意惹他不高兴，还是真的饿了。他瞟了一眼刚收的小弟，大块头心领神会地去吧台重新点了一遍招牌菜。情侣吵架吗——他一边心疼自己的钱包，一边吐槽，声音只有吧台里擦盘子的老板能听到。

“你差不多该回去了吧，呆在这样的穷乡僻壤有什么好处？”

“有人承诺给我的宝藏在哪儿？天上金、武器蓝图，一个都没见着。战争也已经结束，留给我的‘机会’呢？”

克洛克达尔微微皱眉，很快被多弗朗明哥注意到。“怎么了？”

他思考着要不要共享情报，最终说道：“天上金……藏着天上金的教堂已经被卡拉姆王国军拆了。”

“操。那群马粪佬没有告诉我。”

“我还以为你已经深得他们信任了呢。”

“多半是已经用到了什么地方……我听说卡拉姆王国正在筹备成为加盟国，这样一来，他们需要的钱可是个无底洞。难怪这么急着抢地盘。”多弗朗明哥失望地说。

“就是这样。我也很抱歉让你白跑一趟。凡是有价值的东西，应该都被王国军搜走了。你如果愿意与他们为敌，随意。要么赶紧滚回德雷斯罗萨。”

多弗朗明哥低声笑起来。

“干嘛？”

“每次你放狠话，都是在隐瞒一些事情，而且这些事很有可能被我问到。”多弗朗明哥说，“你自己没注意到这个习惯吧？”

该死。克洛克达尔给自己倒上一杯马德拉酒，葡萄酒的香气驱散了落入下风的不自在。

“你不会给我答案，所以我也不会问你。我们只谈谈现在能做的，怎么样？”

“什么意思？”

“我现在身处的位置很有利——卡拉姆王国军的新司令，阿曼德·多吉二世。他是父亲的乖儿子，模范军校生，外人很难看出循规蹈矩的外表下潜藏着多大的野心，他渴望做一番自己的事业，但父亲留下的参谋们总是碍他的事。幸运的是，他好像很喜欢我。也许是因为那些老资格的士官们害怕我，终于学会了闭嘴。”

啊，他明白了。多弗朗明哥在那里发现了‘机会’。照克洛克达尔之前在旅馆里见到的情形，多弗朗明哥已经把涉世未深的年轻人攫在手里，以此为圆心，慢慢蚕食整个驻地的军队。这是他的拿手好戏。

“不错的想法。但是你需要帮手。”

“没错，所以我才给你留了信。我们利益一致，都有要从王国军手里抢夺的东西，为什么不友好地合作一回？不要给小孩当保姆了，到我这里来吧，这种穷酸的酒馆和你也太不相称了。”

确实是合情合理。不过正如多弗朗明哥已经开始逐渐了解他，克洛克达尔也能从对方的表情动作里看出谎言的痕迹。多弗朗明哥还在打其他主意，如果他和那位小司令大人一样轻信，恐怕最后会被坑到尸骨无存。

“我不会参与你的计划。”

多弗朗明哥的脸上闪过一丝恼怒，“我可没轻视你，如果你是因为无聊的自尊心拒绝，就太令我失望了。”

“不是这个意思。我有别的想法。”克洛克达尔说。距离顶上战争已经过去三周，在此期间……他们做过多少次爱来着？还真不算多——也足以让原本的争锋相对磨合出认可，人与人若是要维持和谐的身体关系，势必要在态度上做一些妥协。“我才不是在给小鬼头做保姆。你觉得卡拉姆王国军已经完全获胜了吗？”

“那是当然。反对他们的人一个都不在了，包括你的老相好。”

“少来刺探我的过去。”

“我是越来越好奇啦，不过好吧，还是说回正题。”多弗朗明哥失望地说，“你对那个死去的医生表现出的偏爱，确实挺稀奇的。他即使再怎么厉害，也只是一个普通人。别告诉我就凭他留下的孤儿寡母还能弄出什么大动静？”

他又给彼此倒满一杯，克洛克达尔端起酒杯，看着流动的液体黄金在摇晃之下漾起涟漪。沉默可不是他通常会对蜉蝣的垂死挣扎表现出的态度。

“不是吧？你真这么觉得？”

“单凭几个小鬼当然做不到，如果有人给他们出主意呢？”克洛克达尔说。


	13. 第十三章

多弗朗明哥在用吸管搅动利口酒里的冰块。半岛名产葡萄酒已经喝完了一瓶，酒是好酒，但回味过于怀旧，上了年纪的码头船工才会喜欢这种味道。没有烦心事的情况下，他不喜欢喝醉。克洛克达尔则对任何口感新奇，颜色花里胡哨的液体毫无兴趣，他想抬起手召唤侍者，却发现不知什么时候被多弗朗明哥的控制线捆在沙发扶手上。

“干什么？”他问，有些被冒犯，但不至于生气。多弗朗明哥并不是每时每刻都很危险，就像香蕉鳄鱼偶尔会含住喂食的潜水员的脑袋，只是在试探，至于最后是否会一口咬下去，则全凭心情。

“看看你有没有变弱。”多弗朗明哥的话刚说完，控制线就被一齐崩断，他原本勾起的三根手指没有使力点，整个手掌如同被折断般垂下去。克洛克达尔的小臂上缠绕着黑雾般的武装色霸气，比起坚硬的钢铁更像是介于固体和液体之间的形态。好痛啊，他甩着手抱怨，一边好奇地问：“这种形态的霸气相当罕见啊。和你的果实特质有关系吗？”

“这是正常人在偷袭之后会问的问题吗？”

“我以为你会乖乖被我捆住，毕竟这里人多眼杂，元素化容易暴露身份。”多弗朗明哥愉快地说。“多数人在开发武装色霸气的时候都会拟态成钢铁，但你的对防御的概念似乎更偏向于‘吸收’？”

“不，准确地说是‘夺取’。武装色霸气……我不关心名字，不过比起锻炼肉体锤炼出的技巧，使用它更需要的似乎是意志力。”

克洛克达尔低头看着黑色的霸气悬浮在皮肤上方，稍微一抖动，就从手臂外侧倾泻下，消散在空气里。他握紧手掌重新凝聚，霸气如流沙般淹没了案几上褪色的塑料花，再次消失时，只剩下可怜的绿色塑料底座。酒吧老板愤怒地朝他们大声咳嗽，又不敢过来。“除了能击破果实能力者的天然防御，其他用法也没什么特别的。”

“怎么，你身边没有霸气使用者可以参照吗？阿拉巴斯坦也太和平了。”多弗朗明哥奚落他，轻松地用霸气覆盖上手臂，血肉之躯变得如同钢铁般坚硬，克洛克达尔怀疑地用酒杯底戳了戳——第一下发出丁零脆响，第二下却陷入柔软的肌肤里。他满脸问号抬起头，看到多弗朗明哥正在憋笑，一笑之下力气松懈，可能还有点痒，所以变回了原样。“抱歉，你继续。”

原来如此，还有这个弱点。他本想记下来，又直觉这种无关痛痒的情报根本不能应用于实战。敌人可不会对着你无缘无故傻笑——可多弗朗明哥又算什么呢？

那种在见闻色幻境里短暂体验过的感觉又来了，像是毒药外头裹着的糖衣，又像是玫瑰被削平了刺——那是多弗朗明哥与他视线相接的瞬间，对方的眼睛属于暴君，属于死神，也属于对着月亮弹奏爱意的人，会将脸颊温顺地送入爱人柔软的手中。他不应该如此错误地解读，更不应该让错觉像树脂般温吞地包裹住警惕心。

为了逃避让他烦扰的想象，克洛克达尔又开了一瓶河谷霞光，皱着眉看几滴鲜红的酒液撒到了桌布上，多弗朗明哥把他的酒杯往里挪了一点，对准瓶口，试探性地发问：“你喝醉了吗？”

“说什么傻话，喝醉的人是不会说自己喝醉的。”

“你绝对喝醉了。”多弗朗明哥肯定地说。

“理论上，我也能发动果实能力抽出人体内的酒精，至少在液体还停留在胃里的时候。所以我很快就能清醒。”

“你能对我试试看吗？”

克洛克达尔看着他不怀好意地笑了笑。多弗朗明哥很快明白过来：“没门儿，我不会让你把我的血液抽干的，魔鬼。”

他大笑起来。多弗朗明哥向后靠过去，把胳膊架在沙发上沿。“不开玩笑了。你到底在打什么主意？退一步说，不管是什么天才战略，要攻下这座半岛至少得配套起码十艘盖亚级战舰的火力才行，更不用说人手，弹药和武器。况且王国军已经待了快半年，无论是海战还是陆战，都已经错过最佳时机。如果你还没丢掉七武海的名头，倒是可以找些外援来帮手。可这笔生意值吗？”

“外部的海贼船帮不上忙，我见过你那艘旅行船的下场了。”

“啊，谢谢你提醒我，你还欠我一艘船。”

“想要的东西去争取，这不是你的信条吗？”虽然这么说，一想到多弗朗明哥说这句话的时候的场景，反驳的力度就大打折扣。趁火烈鸟混蛋还没想起暧昧之处，克洛克达尔迅速转移话题，“要说人手，整个卡拉姆尼亚地区的人口有十五万，光多吉一个镇的人口就有四万。”

“没错，被王国军攻破岬湾前更多，这个镇上可是有五万多人呢——你是想发动内部叛乱吗？”

猜中了。有时候他真讨厌这种莫名其妙的心有灵犀。

“开玩笑吧。”

“什么？”

“你对自己的败因就没有一点介意吗？还是被初出茅庐的小混蛋打垮了，只有接受他们的理念才能让你好受些？”

没想到听到这么直白的质问，克洛克达尔怔了一下。多弗朗明哥的语气有些尖刻，对方没必要激怒他，刺探情报而已，怎么连他的心理动机都要揣测？未免管得太宽。

“一码归一码。我通常不回溯失败的过程，不过非要说原因，也只能怪自己大意，和被谁，什么方式打败没关系。”他理所当然地说，“阿拉巴斯坦人和卡拉姆尼亚人也没有可比性。”

多弗朗明哥盯着他，沉默了一会儿。

“是啊，你是个学不会教训的家伙。”他看着克洛克达尔的眼神让他浑身不自在，介于充满怀疑的艺术品鉴赏商人和多年后重新遇见的前女友之间，该死的，就是因为太清醒了，他应该多来上一杯。

不知怎么的，酒还是进了克洛克达尔的肚子里。他倒是希望能多谈谈即将在卡拉姆尼亚掀起的战争——其实即使他们不掺和在里面，战争迟早也要再打一回。顶上战争后，世界政府忙着收拾烂摊子，没工夫处理暗流涌动的非加盟国，才给了卡拉姆人从伊布洛斯王国手中抢回故土的机会。再过几年，局势又有变化。

对他来说，浑水搅得越乱越好，任何一方建立稳固的控制权，都不利于海贼们在港口自由活动。对多弗朗明哥来说，最好能与掌权者建立长久的合作关系。卡拉姆人缺乏海战经验，固然可能让他们失去合作上的可靠性，但往好处想，如果在局势尚不明朗的战后休整期内，以多弗朗明哥的势力与他们联合，长短互补，等四皇和世界政府都回过神来，恐怕也很难解开他们牢牢拧成的绳索。当然，这些都是理想状态下的计划，是他站在多弗朗明哥的立场上思考出的行动。

可实际上对方又是怎么想的？多弗朗明哥很聪明，擅长设计陷阱和操纵人心，可他不是会在织就复杂网络前绘制草图的类型，心血来潮的行为多过按部就班执行计划。撇掉所有理性思考，克洛克达尔极不情愿地承认，他们之间的私情让多弗朗明哥的行为变得无法预测。

多弗朗明哥——在某种程度上——迷恋他。但这份迷恋既不能带给克洛克达尔除了满足性欲外的好处，他也不能左右对方的意志。他们这样冷血无情的恶徒，最爱的永远是自己。而且火烈鸟混蛋的性格已经定格在青春期，至死仍是少年，一身被惯坏的臭毛病，只会在别人身上找自己想要的东西，拿到之后就腻了。

放着不管也不行，管也不知从何下手，他到底对我有什么期待？好麻烦啊，干脆还是想什么方法能一劳永逸地……多弗朗明哥吩咐帮佣收拾酒杯，他稍微幻想了一下给对方下毒的场景，毒药的剂量要考虑到果实能力者的恢复力和体格，还真不是选什么都可以。

“不，别逞能了，你真的喝醉了。”多弗朗明哥用肯定的语气说，

“没有。”他站起又坐下，强调了一遍，“没有。”

“什么事情让你这么心烦？担心我给你的计划添乱？”

“和你想玩什么无聊的游戏无关。”他不耐烦地挥了挥手，想把漂浮着的毒药名字挥开。且不说他能不能杀得掉多弗朗明哥，这种逃避问题的想法说明他自己也出现了弱点。“你究竟要玩到什么时候？我可是认真的。如果我们立场始终不一样，从你踏出酒吧开始，小打小闹就结束了。”

“立场？我都不知道自己有那玩意儿。我们非得为敌吗？”

“你不可信任。”

不然呢？还能有什么关系——为了避免听到自己不想听到的回答，克洛克达尔没有说。他已经受够了等待对手落下棋子的焦躁感。“笑什么？”

“我很高兴，至少你曾经考虑过要怎么摆放我。”多弗朗明哥说，他的直觉实在是惊人地敏锐。“首要问题是信任……好吧，不玩游戏，把它当成比赛怎么样？看看谁支持的一方能获得胜利。我绝对不会违背运动员精神，趁机暗算你。”

“我为什么要被卷进你的比赛规则里？”

“你不必遵守。可以把它当做我的承诺。”多弗朗明哥补充道，“如果我输了，我百分百相信你不会趁机杀了我，把我的脑袋送给某个老对头。”

“这可说不准。”克洛克达尔挖苦道。

“那就看你的手段了。”

不管怎么说，多弗朗明哥此时此刻没有撒谎。事实上，他们相处的大部分时间里，他都算得上诚实，同时也让克洛克达尔更加警惕他的有心欺瞒能造成多大的杀伤力。但如果要更了解多弗朗明哥，至少先得把手伸给他。

接下来闲谈就更加直接，多弗朗明哥告诉他卡拉姆尼亚王国军的人员情况，下一步的动态，克洛克达尔则分享了原住民的历史，曾经在此处驻扎过的海贼势力，各个港口城镇的情况，算是隐晦地提及自己未来的计划。情报交换还算顺利，克洛克达尔放松下来，才感觉到酒精的影响，眼皮逐渐沉重，他顺着眉心按揉到眼眶，眼睛眨了又眨。

“老大，马车在外面了。”

说这一句话就耗尽了大块头所有的勇气，不能指望他靠近皱着眉头，表情越发凶恶的克洛克达尔。他喝醉这件事算是暴露无遗——镇子这么小，旅店步行一会儿就到，不是迫于大块头的淫威，马车夫也不愿大半夜做亏本生意。克洛克达尔调整了一下呼吸，眼前多出一只胳膊。

“走吧。”

旁人看着他们亲密无间地走出门，克洛克达尔借力蹬进马车里，面朝窗外，借由凉爽的夜风吹散蒙住头脑的酒气，他大概是闭上过眼睛了一小会儿，然后被门锁扣上的声音激醒，马车重心倾向左边，他的身体也跟着滑往中间，大腿挨上了比他稍凉的肉体。

多弗朗明哥也跟着上了车。

看吧，他就知道。克洛克达尔隐约听到他对着马车夫说了一句“嘲鸫大道”之类的地址，只觉得身心俱疲，随便去哪里，有个枕头就行。

“我又想了一下，既然我们不是敌人，偶尔过个夜也没关系吧？”

“……怎样都好。”

复杂的事情留到明天再说，他现在是一身酒臭味，没心情配合。克洛克达尔懒得去想马车明明动了一阵，多弗朗明哥又是怎么挤上来的。他的脑袋在颠簸的石子路上无处安放，索性躺在多弗朗明哥的腿上，连眼睛都没睁开过。


End file.
